Revers
by low cwh
Summary: "revers de fortune", vous connaissez tous cette expression et elle peut s'appliquer à chacun de nous... C'est ce que va apprendre à son plus grand dam Gaara lorsqu'un certain blond va entrer dans sa vie et tout chambouler.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

Naruto:

Je me trouvais là, planté devant lui, très proche de lui, seuls les canons de mon Browning 9 mm et celui de son 357 Magnum nous séparaient. Aucun de nous deux n'osait bouger. La tension était palpable, angoissante voire terrifiante. Un mouvement de l'un, aussi infime soit-il, et le coup partirait. Autant dire que je me sentais mal. Moi? Pas bouger? Impossible. Et pourtant il le fallait. Surtout que lui avait l'habitude de ces affrontements, pas moi. Soyons franc, c'est bien la première fois que je suis confronté à un tel problème.

Bon sang! Mais comment avons-nous pu en arriver là? J'en tremblerais presque de rage, de frustration et de... tristesse. Mais je ne devais pas, un mouvement et je signais mon arrêt de mort. Peu réjouissant. Mon coeur allait exploser tellement il battait la chamade. Donnant rythme à mes sentiments confus. Tantôt rapide, puis un arrêt, pour ensuite reprendre de la vitesse et ainsi de suite. Étrange...

J'avais pourtant tout prévu, et ce jusqu'au moindre détail pour éviter d'échouer. Hier au soir, je m'étais entièrement préparé.

Chargeur? Plein. Avec toutes ses balles. Néanmoins une seule me suffirait, je sais viser tout de même. Une dans la tête et ma mission prendrait fin. Rien de plus simple. Au départ, j'avais pensé utiliser un simple couteau, plus discret qu'un calibre... mais cela présentait bien trop d'inconvénients: un travail sale et trop dangereux. Dans une poussée d'adrénaline, mon adversaire aurait pu retourner la lame contre moi. Autant ne pas prendre de risques. Et puis restait le problème de me débarrasser de l'arme. Non, j'avais finalement opté pour mon magnifique joujou agrémenté d'un silencieux, le tout glissé dans mon holster et le tour était joué.

Ensuite le plan de la ville? Appris par coeur. Chaque artère principale, chaque ruelle où on pouvait me tendre un piège et l'emplacement des bars, clubs en cas de fuite. Effectivement il serait dur de me retrouver parmi une foule de danseur et une fusillade équivaudrait à un suicide.

La procédure à suivre? Je la connaissais sur le bout de doigts. Il me suffisait de l'entraîner à l'endroit prévu, et de le tuer. Certes il y avait quelques détails mais je n'ai certainement pas le temps de me les remémorer maintenant dans les grandes lignes, le plan se composait comme je l'ai dit et une chose est sûre je l'ai suivi à la lettre.

Non, le problème est sûrement ailleurs, peut-être parce que c'est la première fois? Pourtant ça aussi je m'en étais occupé. J'avais glacé mon coeur grâce aux conseils d'Ibiki. Ça ne devait donc pas être ça. C'est vrai que savoir que j'allais ôter la vie pour la première fois est dur psychologiquement et pourtant je m'étais fait à l'idée. Et puis cette personne je ne la connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, alors ça aurait du aller. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais. Et puis, oui, c'était ma première fois mais certainement pas la dernière, alors les états d'âmes, je devais m'en passer.

Alors comment la situation avait-elle pu m'échapper? Je ne comprenais rien, mais alors rien de tout. Ceux qui me connaissent ne seraient pas étonnés, paraît que je suis pas une lumière et même plutôt long à la détente...

Non le soucis n'était pas là. Tout simplement je ne pouvais pas l'abattre _lui_. Pour un autre, je penses, je n'aurais pas hésité mais là_... lui_. Bordel. Mais pourquoi _lui_? Je plongeais mon regard dans ses yeux opales. Ses magnifiques yeux que je dévisageais si souvent. Le destin avait été cruel, impartial, nous étions amis, je désirais même plus, et sans le savoir nous étions ennemis. J'aimerais tant retourner en arrière, refuser cette foutue mission. Hélas, je ne peux...

le désespoir m'assaillait de tout part, oppressant. Et lui me regardait impassiblement, de son regard froid. Je ne pouvais discerner ses sentiments. On dit que « les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme » et ben pas avec lui. Se sentait-il trahit? Me haïssait-il? Ou ressentait-il encore de l'affection à mon égard?

Ses yeux m'étaient indéchiffrables. J'en souffrais.

Inconsciemment, je me rappelais de tous nos moments passés ensembles. J'eus tout le loisir de me remémorer la chaleur de ses mains sur mes épaules réconfortante. La douce odeur de sable chaud qui émanait de son cou, quand je réussissais subtilement à y plonger ma tête. Sa main dans mes cheveux à chaque fois qu'il passait derrière moi. Son étreinte lorsqu'il me consolait... tout son corps que j'aurais tant aimé goûter. Tout pleins de détails que j'affectionne particulièrement, comme la fois où il est sorti de sous la douche vêtu d'une simple serviette, l'eau ruisselant encore sur son corps. J'avais bien faillis lui sauter dessus ce jour-là.

A ce souvenir, je ne pu retenir un sourire de fleurir sur mon visage.

Le bruit sourd d'une détonation fendit l'air. Alors le monde explosa. L'impact me fit vaciller vers le côté. Mon revolver se libéra de ma main et heurta le sol dans un grondement sourd. Je clignai des yeux et tombai abruptement. Je ne poussai pas un cri, rien. Trop surpris. Ma vue se brouilla et dans un ultime effort je parvins à prononcer cet unique mot:

« Gaara. »

Le monde chuta peu à peu dans les ténèbres, m'engloutissant au passage. Et puis le noir total.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello population humaine et terrienne. Alors, pour le prologue, au début j'ai oublier d'écrire plusieurs choses.

Commençons par le disclamair, il me semble évident que Naruto et tout ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais au Dieu, au Maître: Masashi Kishimoto.

Ensuite, vous l'aurez sûrement compris, je suis nouvelle ici et ceci est ma première fic. J'espère que pour ceux qui ont aimés le prologue, la suite continuera à vous plaire.

Enfin, je tiens à vous annoncé que malheureusement je ne pourrais poster mes fics régulièrement, mais que j'essaierai tout de même de ne pas laisser de trop grosses périodes de blanc.

Allez, bonne suite. Bisous.

**Chapitre 1**

Gaara, lycée de Konoha, Tokyo, Novembre 2004 :

Le 17 Février 2005 fut le jour de notre rencontre. D'aussi loin que je le connais, je n'ai jamais oublié cette date. En même temps les circonstances ont fait que même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais oublier. Trop dramatique. J'avais quinze ans et j'avais mis fin à une vie. De sang froid. Mais ce n'était pas prémédité.

On m'a toujours considéré comme une personne froide, distante, associable et surtout sans sentiments. C'était pas faux . Avant que je le rencontre. C'est lui qui m'a offert le désir de vivre et de m'intéresser aux autres. Oui, j'étais un paria, mais je ne l'avais pas choisi, moi, d'être comme ça. Je ne l'ai pas non plus refusé alors j'imagine que la faute est partagée.

Mon enfance a été différente de celle des autres gamins. Je ne dis pas qu'elle fut pire; il y a toujours des maux plus importants que d'autres; mais juste différente. Mon père, mort à mes dix ans, mafieux à plein temps, m'a gentiment appris à me méfier de tout le monde. Il avait dans l'idée que je reprenne les affaires. Mon frère et ma soeur n'ayant pas été à la hauteur de ses exigences. J'ai donc eu droit à une éducation " à la dure". D'abord, il fallait que je sache me battre, non pas me défendre, mais vraiment m'imposer auprès des autres. J'ai donc appris la boxe, le kendo et le karaté. Puis à tirer. Cela fait plus de six ans que j'ai de la poudre sur les mains. Je sais maintenant manier n'importe quelle arme: du Magnum, mon préféré, au Smith et Wesson local. Ceci au niveau des revolvers. Je sais aussi me servir des armes à feu plus longues. J'ai d'ailleurs une grande admiration pour le Remington 700, très précise. Malheureusement je n'ai pas trop l'occasion de l'utiliser, trop indiscrète. Vous avez déjà vu quelqu'un cacher un fusil sous sa veste? Non? Alors vous comprenez mon problème.

Il m'a ensuite enseigné comment se comporter en société "mafieuse". Et c'est complètement différent de la société "normale". Tout d'abord: les bonnes manières. Inexistantes. Bon ok, il nous arrivait de nous saluer mais généralement ça donnait "oh! tu le bouge ton cul enfoiré, ou tu veux que je m'en occupe?" Question politesse, on repassera. Sinon, on se parlait pas (à la mort de mon paternel, ma soeur et mon frère ont essayé de me réinculquer le don de la parole. Il semblerait que cela ai échoué. Je n'aime pas gaspiller ma salive pour un rien).

Après, la vie en communauté. De vrais sauvages. Chacun prenait ce qu'il voulait et le pouvait, à grand renfort de coups si nécessaire. Même une seule bouchée de pain provoquait la querelle du siècle. Pire que des bêtes. Je n'y prenais pas part, je ne suis pas comme ces imbéciles, de plus mon défunt père m'avait assuré une réputation que je n'avais pas démenti. J'avais aussi peaufiné mon célèbre regard noir... Dès lors, plus personne n'osait m'approcher. Je me suffisais seul et ne vivais que pour moi même. Mon père en rayonnait de fierté. Pourtant, lui aussi je l'ignorais. Je subsistais sans morale ni conscience. Tel une simple poupée de chiffon qui se contente de faire peur et d'obéir aux ordres. J'en avais d'ailleurs le teint pâle.

J'allais toujours à l'école, à mon plus grand désespoir. Non pas que mes notes étaient nulles, bien au contraire. Seulement, je n'aimais pas le contact, la promiscuité avec les autres enfants. Ah, l'éducation de mon géniteur avait été efficace, pas un seul gosse ne pouvait m'approcher sans courir le risque de finir à l'hôpital. J'étais devenu trop méfiant et personne ne possédait la capacité de m'approcher. Pas même mon frère et ma soeur. A leur plus grand dam.

Ces deux êtres étaient l'exact opposé de moi. Autant on me caractérisait comme dérangé, associable, voire psychopathe... bref vous comprenez quoi. Autant eux se définissaient en tant qu' excentriques, bruyants, très expressifs et... pervers. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, moi non plus je ne voyais, et ne vois, pas le rapport. Nos différences se retrouvaient aussi au niveau de nos physiques.

D'abord ma soeur; (parait que pour être galant- ce mot existe, j'ai vérifié- on fait passer les filles en premier. Sois fière Onessan). Cette personne est blonde mais aussi étrange soit-il, elle est intelligente. Elle adore particulièrement relever ses cheveux en quatre couettes. Son coté punk. Moi je trouve que ça fait gamine...Sa principale fonction à mon égard était de me fournir du mascara. En échange j'étais obligé d'assurer sa sécurité vis à vis des mecs qui voulaient se la faire. Il parait qu'elle était, et l'est toujours, "trop bonne". Non, j'ai beau chercher, je vois pas ce qu'ils lui trouvaient. Blonde à forte poitrine, taille fine, hanches voluptueuses, bouche sensuelle rouge comme plongée dans du sang, yeux de biche aux prunelles d'un vert aussi profond que la chartreuse... non, vraiment... Enfin, elle m'achetait mon eye liner et mon khôl. C'est tout ce qui comptait. Oui je sais! Le maquillage est un truc de fille mais essayez de me le dire en face...

Maintenant, mon grand frère: Kankuro, "homme" majeur, il avait redoublé. Il a beau avoir une sale tête, il est très populaire, autant auprès de la gente féminine que masculine. Depuis ses 8ans, il a la lubie de se peindre le visage, d'après lui ça fait plus mystérieux... plus con oui. Mais c'est ce qu'il est. Et ce qui lui a valut sa célébrité. Qui a inondé le gymnase afin d'échapper à la boxe? Bon ok, il devait affronter Néji. Raison suffisante en soi. Surtout que quelques jours avant, Kankuro l'avait ridiculisé devant l'ensemble du lycée. Au final, ils ont finis ensembles mais ça c'est une autre histoire. Eh oui, mon frère est gay. C'est d'ailleurs le seul point commun que nous possédons. Contrairement à moi, il aimait entrer en contact avec les autres. C'est pourquoi, il vivait entouré d'une horde d'amis pour lesquelles il était près à s'investir sans réfléchir. Une conception que je ne comprenais pas. Qu'ils se démerdent les gens...

C'est peut-être cet état d'esprit, le fait que j'ignorais tout le monde et défonçais quiconque osait me toucher; qui m'ont valu des ennuis... hum, possible. Ou alors, c'est parce que j'ai littéralement détruit cet abruti d'Hidan, qui se trouvait être le chef d'une bande de petites frappes. Oui sûrement, vu que ce sont ses stupides chiens qui m'ont coincés dans une ruelle, avec pour seule intention de me faire payer au centuple ce que j'avais fait à leur boss. Mais pourquoi avoir fait ça? Je veux dire, il l'avait bien cherché. Pas ma faute si il n'était et ne sera jamais mon genre. Il m'a dragué, je l'ai envoyé baladé. Simple phénomène de cause à effet.

Brutalement, certes, mais il me provoquait:

Peu de temps après mon arrivée dans le lycée de Suna, un type vint à mon encontre. Grand, pas trop musclé mais avec les pectoraux finement dessinés sous sa veste – nous portions tous un uniformes scolaires qui se composait d'un pantalon sombre et une veste assorti ainsi qu'un tee-shirt blanc- blond pâle avec des yeux sombres et des pommettes très marqués lui donnant l'allure d'un mannequin. Bien fait de sa personne. Il aurait pu me plaire si il ne dégageait pas cette aura dérangeante. Je me sentais presque mal à l'aise à son approche.

Il était tard, tout le monde était déjà repartit chez lui. Je pensais être le seul à partir du bâtiment aussi tard, le prof m'ayant retenu pour parler de mon adaptation dans le milieux scolaire, et j'attendais patiemment que mon frère vienne me chercher avec sa nouvelle voiture. J'allais quand même pas rentrer à pied.

Bref, le blond sortit peu après moi, se dirigea vers moi, m'offrit une cigarette et me l'alluma. Je n'ai aspiré qu'une bouffée, le goût me donnait la nausée, la fumée me transperçait la gorge comme des milliers d'aiguilles. Des Lucky Strike. Je les déteste. Je la laissais se consumer, admirant le voile de fumée qui s'en échappait. L'autre n'y prêta aucune attention. Il me glissa un mot à l'oreille que je ne pus distinguer et dont je me foutais complètement. Et sans que je puisse réagir il colla son bassin au mien, un regard lubrique éclairant son visage. Aussitôt il m'embrassa. Un baiser exigeant et audacieux. Trop. Aussi sec, je le repoussais. Et lui revenait à la charge. Ce petit manège dura encore. Je commençais à fulminer. Quel pot de colle. Après plusieurs râteaux, une personne normale aurait abandonné... Ben pas lui. Je décidai de m'éloigner, tant pis pour Kankuro. Cependant l'effronté me rattrapa par le poignet et me fit me retourner. « mais t'enfuis pas le rouquin » dit-il avec un sourire pernicieux. Si il y a bien un truc qui m'horripile c'est que les gens que je ne connaîs pas me donnent des surnoms. Et aussi peu originaux.

Dès lors, on pouvait dire que je perdais complètement mon sang froid, tout calme en moi se changeait en lave effervescente. Si il continuait, je ne répondrais plus de rien.

Mon aura aurait pu se discerner tellement elle était sombre. Aussi sinistre et noire que les nuits sans lune. Cette noirceur atteignit mes yeux, contrastant avec la clarté de mes iris. Sans douceur je lui dis cet unique mot « dégage ».

Je vis le rouge affluer à son visage, non pas de honte mais de colère. Comme le certifiait la brutalité de son regard et ses poings serrés. Il assura sa prise sur mon bras et me conseilla de ne pas interférer dans ses plans. Que si il me voulait, et bien il m'aurait. Il rêvait. Et devrait penser à se réveiller. Je lui avait dit le fond de ma pensée, tentant encore de maîtriser l'orage qui grondait en moi.

Brusquement je sentis quelque chose entrer en contact avec ma joue. Moi qui avais horreur de la proximité, j'étais servi. La force de mon adversaire et l'effet de surprise me firent basculer sur le côté et je m'étalai au sol . Mes dents s'entrechoquèrent et un mince filet de sang perla à la commissure de mes lèvres, laissant tomber des gouttes d'un rouge carmin intense sur le goudron. Je secouai la tête et essayai de reprendre contenance. Déjà il plongeait sur moi afin de me donner un coup de pied dans les côtes. Je roulai sur moi même et me relevai quand un crochet me refit embrasser la surface dure. Merde, il savait réagir vite lui. Je venais de me faire rétamer en moins de cinq minutes... pas très glorieux.

Mais je n'allais pas me laisser faire. Pas sans me défendre. Pas sans le voir à terre. Il était tout simplement impossible qu'il me batte.

J'allais lui accorder un plaisir intense, il allait la sentir, sa douleur... il ne pourrait plus jamais s'asseoir, marcher, dormir, manger- tous gestes de la vie quotidienne- sans qu'une puissante décharge de douleur lui parcoure chaque fibre de son corps. Dès qu'il bougerait un seul muscle, un spasme le traverserait et il se roulerait par terre tel un chien, en position foetale, atténuant vainement le supplice...

A cette idée, un mince sourire sadique s'afficha sur mon visage. Oh oui, il allait morfler pour avoir fait couler ce liquide. Rouge et chaud. Du sang._ Mon _ sang.

Je goûtai l'essence de vie qui évoluait dans ma bouche. Le fluide épais et poisseux emplissait ma gorge d'une chaleur moite. Je me redressai rapidement. Les réjouissances commencèrent. Je me ruai sur ce blond aux cheveux décolorés, tel de l'or blanc. J'entrai dans la danse avec un coup de pied circulaire qui lui brisa le côté gauche de la mâchoire. Ne lui laissant même pas le temps de s'affaler sur les gravillons. J'enchaînai avec un yama tsuki, double coup de poing simultané au visage et dans le corps, lui explosant ce qui lui restait de mâchoire et l'estomac. Il tenta de riposter avec un direct, que je parai avec une facilité insolente. Ah, je m'étais bien repris. Je poursuivai avec un coup de genou dans son bas-ventre. Lâche mais efficace. Il se plia en deux, le souffle coupé. Deux choix s'offraient à moi: je pouvais le laisser dans cet état ou continuer.

Je choisis la deuxième option, ça lui apprendrait. Toujours courbé, je l'aidai gentiment à se relever grâce à un uppercut au menton. Il semblait mal en point. Il peinait à refermer sa bouche, du sang en coulait, une tâche marbrait son oeil droit.

Finalement, je me lassais de ce petit jeu. Je décidai de l'achever avec un direct à la tempe. Il bascula dans l'ombre de son subconscient. Son corps eut quelques soubresauts, peut-être dû au nerfs, mais au cas où, je lui fis don de coups supplémentaires... on savait jamais.

Comme par hasard, mon frère arriva à cet instant et décida d'amener le « malheureux », c'était ses propres mots, à l'hôpital. Proclamant qu'on ne pouvait pas le laisser là, croupissant dans son sang. Je regrettai d'avoir demandé à Kankuro de venir me récupérer à la sortie.

Le lendemain, j'appris que j'étais renvoyé pour une semaine. Une semaine de repos, plutôt cool. Mais un renvoi aussi court pour avoir mis un élève sous respiration artificielle paraissait un peu étrange. Ça aurait du me mettre la puce à l'oreille... je n'avais vraiment rien vu venir.

J'étais nouveau et j'allais payer le prix de ma naïveté.

: x▫ ° ▫x x▫ ° ▫x x▫ ° ▫x x▫ ° ▫x x▫ ° ▫x x▫ ° ▫xx▫ ° ▫x x▫ ° ▫x x▫ ° ▫x x▫ ° ▫x x▫ ° ▫x x▫ ° ▫x

Alors, c'est quoi déjà la formule d'usage ici ? La coutume commune à toutes fics ? Ah oui, reviews please. A la prochaine.


	3. Chapter 3

Enfin je publie la suite, si vous saviez comment j'ai galéré avec cet ordi, mais j'en suis venu à bout ! (avé moi petit pois !)

Pour commencer, je remercie l'alienne pomponneuse (le nom complet est secret d'état, je le garderai jusqu'à ma mort ! ... Ou pas !), qui a gentiment et de son propre chef corrigé mes (nombreuses) fautes *un couteau sous la gorge, les pieds attachés au bureau, avec pour toute nourriture pain sec et eau, et encore*. Thanks

A Blue, pour tes reviews, tu attendais hein ma chérie, que je te signale, et bah voilà ! T'es contente ? Bon ben bonne nuit à toi aussi mon coeur.

PS: me bouffe pas à l'internat, c'est la blonde la première.

PPS au lecteurs: si je meurs c'est SA faute (Blue), vengez-moi please !

PPPS: merci aux gens qui me laissent des reviews, ça me fait très plaisir, d'ailleurs merci à EdFrench pour ses conseils judicieux.

ça c'est fait. Bonne lecture, enfin j'espère.

**Chapitre 2:**

Hidan, hôpital de Tokyo, novembre 2004 :

Je me réveillai, quelques jours après que ce connard de rouquin m'ait défoncé, avec la sensation de m'étouffer. J'arrivais plus à respirer. Quelque chose bloquait ma respiration. Je m'agitais. Si bien qu'une infirmière, qui se trouvait pas loin, débarqua dans la pièce et m'ôta le masque qui couvrait ma bouche. Putain! J'étais sous aide respiratoire.

Ayant encore les idées floues, pendant un instant je ne me rappelais plus comment je m'étais retrouvé ici. Puis des brides de souvenirs s'imposèrent dans ma tête : ce roux très sexy et terriblement bandant, son refus pour une nuit, ses coups et enfin le trou noir.

J'avais dû être porté à l'hôpital. Par qui? Je n'en savais rien, et je m'en foutais. Toujours est-il que je me suis réveillé, comme un con en m'étouffant, dans une putain de chambre aseptisée, blanche et horrible. Merde! Cet enfoiré avait été bien plus fort que j'aurais pu l'imaginer.

Mais, je le trouvais de plus en plus excitant. Celui-là, je le dresserais. Si il pense que je vais abandonner une prise d'aussi bonne qualité, il se trompe. Je le ferais plier. D'aussi froid qu'il puisse paraître, il a toutefois ses limites, ses faiblesses, comme tous le monde. Il suffit de les trouver. Ensuite , quand j'aurais abattu ses défenses il fera tout ce que je voudrais, même si c'est humiliant, obscène, pervers... Oh oui, il m'appartiendrait mon salaud. Et pour ça, il fallait d'abord le faire souffrir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rampe à mes pieds, qu'il me supplie de le prendre. Déjà une multitude d'idées s'insinuaient dans mon esprit.

Je me rendormis, un sourire sadique sur mes lèvres. Dans mon sommeil, je revoyais ce bel homme, les cheveux sanguins volant au vent. Sa peau blanche et laiteuse. Ses yeux intriguants aux couleurs vert d'eau. Puis le sang qui avait coulé au coin de sa bouche. Mon irrésistible envie de le lécher. Et de le taper, pour revoir ses fins sillons rouges qui contrastaient avec le teint de sa peau. Admirer ces perles de sang. Enfin mes rêves dérivèrent sur des images tout aussi plaisantes : lui, la bouche gonflée par le désir, les yeux brillants de plaisir, les joues rosis par l'effort. C'est que je suis un amant exigeant, moi. Son torse imberbe, avec les courbes de sa fine musculature. Les deux tâches rosées se découpant sur ses pectoraux. Les différentes positions que nous pourrions tester. Lui dessous... Le doux monde des rêves m'aspira de plus en plus dans sa chaude et érotique étreinte.

C'est la tête pleine d'images aussi cocasses les unes que les autres, que je sortis de ma torpeur le lendemain. J'avais quand même réussit à établir un plan dans la nuit, malgré mes petites distractions, et me sentais prêt à l'exécuter. Je réunis ma bande dans cette chambre, et en fis d'ailleurs sortir l'infirmière grâce à un « Ta gueule et casse-toi la veille! » quand elle protesta qu'il y avait trop de monde dans cette pièce. Avec leur aide, mon plan allait débuter. On disait que le roux reviendrait en cours la semaine suivante. De nombreuses surprises allaient l'attendre...j'espérais qu'il apprécierait mon attention. Je me demandais combien de jours il serait capable de tenir. Les paris étaient lancés. Le roux n'en sortirait pas indemne et au moment venu, où il cessera de se débattre, j'irais le recueillir. Le jeu du chat et de la souris avait commencé. Je l'aurais à l'usure.

Bientôt, poil de carotte serait à moi. Et son adorable p'tit cul aussi.

Gaara:

À la fin de cette paisible semaine de repos, je rentrais au lycée. Nonchalant, glacial... on change pas ses habitudes pour une semaine de renvoi. D'ailleurs, je n'en avais aucune envie. Pas avant que je _le _rencontre. Seul l_ui _m'avait donné le désir de me remettre en question. De me rapprocher des autres. D'apprendre à les connaître sans me sentir exaspéré. Tout ça grâce à ses... mais je m'égare là.

Lorsque j'entrai dans l'enceinte du lycée ce matin-là, tous les élèves s'écartèrent de mon chemin. Réaction plutôt disproportionnée. Généralement, les autres se contentaient de ne pas se trouver trop près de moi ou de ne pas me frôler, mais là! Ils étaient carrément éloignés de plusieurs mètres. Remarque, j'aurais la paix. Mais ça semblait étrange. Ou pas. Mon physique n'était certes, pas très avantageux : lèvre fendue, bleuie et gonflée. Un bel hématome s'étalait fièrement sur ma pommette gauche. Plus une mignonne petite bosse, à la couleur pas vraiment identifiée, qui pointait le bout de son nez sur ma tempe. Le nez d'ailleurs affichait quelques croûtes sur son arrête. Et pour finir des cernes monstrueuses ornaient mes yeux car ma soeur m'empêchait de dormir tranquillement depuis deux jours avec sa, si agréable, voix. Ça donnait envie, hein?

Finalement, je décidai de ne pas prêter attention à cette action collective. Pas la peine que je me casse la tête pour comprendre l'origine de leur nouvelle lubie. Les regards se bousculaient sur moi. Ils me regardaient comme si j'étais un animal, je pus discerner dans leurs yeux un mélange de crainte et de fascination. Génial. J'avais l'impression d'être une bête de foire. La journée commençais bien... et bizarrement elle me semblait loin de sa fin, très loin.

En tout cas, cette situation était en train de m'exaspérer, je pris donc le parti d'aller voir ailleurs. Soit dans ma salle de classe. Non je n'étais pas du genre studieux, mais y avais pas beaucoup d'endroits où crécher, surtout qu'il faisait pas chaud dehors. Heureusement qu'ici, au Japon on peut entrer en cours avant qu'il commence, pas comme d'autres pays où les lycéens sont obligés d'attendre la sonnerie. Vive la France. Je les plains... non, en fait j'en ai rien à foutre.

En entrant dans la pièce, le silence s'installa aussitôt. Puis, les gens qui me mataient étrangement, détournèrent vite les yeux. Je m'assis à ma table. Les autres se mirent à chuchoter. Certains me lançaient des regards à la dérobée. J'entendis plusieurs fois mon nom dans leurs conversations. Leurs pupilles se posèrent encore sur moi. Et ainsi de suite. Franchement barbant.

J'optais néanmoins pour l'option qui consiste à attendre patiemment et calmement le prof. Qui sait se faire désirer. J'admirais le ciel nuageux et gris, quand la porte s'ouvrit avec un grand fracas. À la place d''un homme de la trentaine aux cheveux blanc immaculés, le visage endormi, un cache sur l'oeil gauche, l'air hagard; c'était une bande d'imbéciles qui passèrent le pas de la porte. Il y en avait environs dix, tous bruns, possédant un aspect banal. Pas de place pour l'originalité, dommage. Faut pas croire, c'est pas parce que le Japon montre souvent des jeunes branchés « visual kei, gothic lolita, punk » à la télé, que ces jeunes le sont aussi en cours. C'est quand même un pays de traditions et de conventions. Ici, celui qui détonait c'était moi... et cette intello qui avait une affreuse couleur : ROSE, vous imaginez? Qui serait assez stupide pour oser porter une telle couleur? Rose, on aurait dit qu'elle s'était collé du chewing-gum dans les tifs. Je savais pas comment elle s'appelait et je voulais surtout pas le savoir.

D'un même ensemble, au même rythme, comme s'ils avaient répétés toute leur vie pour ce moment précis, ils se dirigèrent vers moi. De près, je pu remarquer qu'ils avaient pas l'air ravis de me voir. Des types que j'avais passé à tabac dans le passé?

L'un d'eux se démarqua du lot et m'interpella:

- Eh, le rouquin! C'est toi qui t'es battu avec Hidan? C'est toi, hein, qui l'as envoyé à l'hosto?

- ...

- Oh! Je te parle!

- ... Pff, c'est qui Hidan?

- Tu te fous de ma gueule? Hidan, c'est le chef de notre bande, enfoiré. Il est super balèze. Un jour, il s'est battu contre cinq mec à la fois. Ouai. Pas vrai les mecs? Et il les à tous explosés. Sans effort...

Il se tourna vers ses amis (ou chiens, je vois pas la différence) pour appuyer ses dires, pour montrer qu'il ne mentait pas. J'aurais presque pu voir des étoiles d'admiration dans leurs yeux. Cet Hidan adore se battre. Quel exploit. Une grosse brute sans cervelle de plus sur la Terre. On est bien gâté.

- Merveilleuse description...mais c'est qui?

- Putain! C'est celui qui t'a offert ce beau visage, abruti!

- Le con qui est à l'hôpital à l'heure actuelle?

Bravo Gaara, continue de les énerver. Insinue que leur chef est un gros nul, et il se jetteront à tes pieds en criant « maître, je vous aime ». Je sais pas ce que j'avais, mais je parlais beaucoup trop.

Un rictus mauvais fendit le visage du messager et il ordonna à ses sbires de m'attraper.

Je les laissais faire. L'un me bloqua une jambe, l'autre un bras, puis un autre la deuxième jambe...jusqu'à que je sois totalement immobilisé. Leur petit chef s'approcha de moi, contemplant fièrement sa « victoire ». Il faisait pitié ce gars. Tout doucement, il rapprocha son visage du mien :

-Tu fais moins le malin, maintenant!

- Et vous, vous n'allez pas le faire très longtemps. Dit une voix dans notre dos.

Eh oui, j'avais entendu le pas lourd du prof dans le couloir. Ça servait donc à rien que je me défende. Toutefois, j'avais eu de la chance que le prof arrive pile à ce moment. Parce que dans la classe, y en avait pas un pour essayer de m'aider. Ils se contentaient de regarder sans se bouger le cul.

Et j'aurais sûrement fait pareil. Quoique... En fait, je n'aurais même pas tourné la tête pour voir le spectacle. Je l'ai dit : je ne vivais que pour moi et n'aimais que moi.

- Vous, la petite bande, retournez dans votre classe. Et vous, en s'adressant à moi, asseyez-vous.

Frustrée, la « petite bande » repartit, non sans me faire don d'une nuée de regards noirs au passage. Que je leur rendis avec plaisir. Je me rassis, observai rapidement le prof. Encore une fois, il était plongé dans son livre _le Paradis du batifolage,_ et ne prêta attention aux élèves que quand il eu fini son chapitre. Je retournai à mes nuages. Très intéressant. Du moins, beaucoup plus que la littérature japonaise sous l'ère Edo, époque où on assiste à un renouveau de la littérature et bla bla bla. Oui, les petits nuages sont finalement passionnants.

Je passais le reste de la journée ainsi, sans qu'aucun accidents ne survienne. Jusqu'à l'heure du repas. À ce moment précis, je n'avais qu'un seul but dans la vie : sortir rapidement de cours, monter sur le toit, et savourer mon bento. Ou juste le manger quand c'était Temari qui l'avait cuisiné.

C'était sans compter sur la présence de la bande du type glauque qui était à l'hosto, après l'altercation j'avais oublié son nom. Eux, ils semblaient décidés à me pourrir ma journée. Ils profitèrent donc de cette pause déjeuner pour me rendre une visite de courtoisie. Comme c'était gentil de leur part. Faudrait que je pense à les remercier de leur, oh combien agréable, compagnie.

Malencontreusement, et vraiment « sans faire exprès », l'un d'eux renversa mon bento. Adieu mes chers onigiris, omelettes, sushis et autre plats local préparés par les bon soins de Temari.

- Merci, vous m'avez évité l'empoisonnement. C'est... comment on dit déjà? Ah oui, gentil de votre part. Leur dis-je en pesant chaque mot.

Bon sang, elle cuisinait mal! Mais j'avais faim et je n'allais quand même pas me préparer mon repas moi-même, après tout elle était là pour ça. C'était pour cette raison que je les mangeais ses bento généralement.

Je me retournai donc vers celui qui avait eu l'audace de faire tomber mon repas. J'aurais pu lui ordonner de me donner le sien, mais d'un oeil, je remarquai que ça avait l'air pire que les recettes de ma soeur. Je tenais quand même à la vie moi. Je me contentai donc de lui lancer un regard noir qui le fit prestement reculer.

- Hey, toi là. Oui, celui qu'a fait tomber mon panier repas. Avance.

Surpris, il s'exécuta. Quand je parlais de chiens... vous comprenez maintenant. Ses copains ne bougèrent pas, intrigués.

- Ramasse.

Interloqué par mon ordre, il resta coi, comme deux ronds de flans. Pour ma part, je n'avais aucune envie de me répéter. Il semblait avoir très bien compris et devait maintenant s'exécuter.

Son petit chef, le gars qui se la pétait le matin, se reprit bien vite. Et rétorqua que son subalterne n'avait pas à obéir. Énervé, mais n'ayant pas l'intention de continuer cette discussion - j'avais utilisé mon quota de paroles pour au moins une semaine – je traçai mon chemin. Laissant à terre mon déjeuner. Il ne me restai plus qu'à partir au convini du coin pour m'acheter un sandwich.

À mon retour, les lycéens se mirent en tête de m'ignorer. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre lorsque j'entrai dans la salle, car l'imbécile planté devant la porte fit mine de ne pas me voir. Il fallut que je le pousse. Ils avaient de drôles d'idées ce jour-là. Mais personnellement, je m'en fichais royalement. En plus, je ne me suis jamais mêlé à eux. Donc, quelle différence.

Lors de la troisième heure, le prof de math nous fit passer des copies. Il les donna à ceux de devant, qui devaient eux-même les faire passer à ceux de derrière et ainsi de suite. La feuille n'arriva jamais entre mes mains. Au bout de dix minutes, il me paraissait évident qu'on n'avait pas voulu m'en passer une. Comble de malheur, Kakuzu-sensei me demanda de lire le problème à voix haute. Aïe, j'étais mal. Autant tenter le tout pour le tout, je me levai et pris une polycopie sur le bureau du prof. Puis je me rassis. Seulement, le temps d'un instant, j'avais complètement oublié que ce type détestait qu'on se lève, parle, écrive... sans permission. Même tousser ça passait limite. Y avait pas plus accro à l'ordre que lui. C'était son kiff, avec l'argent.

Quand il s'énervait, il faisait des trucs bizarres. Tout d'abord il gonflait les joues, qui viraient au rouge. Puis ses yeux ressemblaient à deux grosses billes ternes. Ses narines frémissaient. Ensuite, ses cicatrices semblaient ressortir, ce qui n'était pas très avenant. Le pauvre, il devait pas avoir beaucoup de succès avec les femmes, ou les hommes, je connaissais pas ses préférences.

- Toi! Comment as-tu oser te lever de ta chaise? T'ai-je donné la permission de le faire? Ai-je dis « jeune homme vous pouvez vous lever afin de prendre une feuille sur Mon bureau »? D'ailleurs pourquoi as-tu pris cette copie? J'en ai fait passer dans toute la classe! Pourquoi n'avais-tu pas de feuille?

Quand il partait dans ces longues réprimandes, ce prof, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Son discours en devenait même incohérent.

- Écoute-moi quand je te parle! Je disais donc, jeune homme tu n'as pas à te lever comme tu l'as fait pendant mon cours. Peut-être qu'ailleurs, avec d'autres professeurs, vous vous permettez ces écarts de conduite... Mais pas ici! Maintenant lis ce problème!

- On considère la fonction polynôme...

- J'entends pas! Dit une élève de la classe.

- ... P définie pour tous x réel par:

- J'entends pas! Ajouta un mec de devant.

- Eh bien! Parlez plus fort. M'ordonna le prof. Et recommencez.

- On considère...

- J'entends pas!

- J'entends pas!

Mais il me faisaient quoi là? Il entendaient très bien, ça j'en étais certain. Franchement, ils avaient pris un coup sur la tête la semaine précédente? En tout cas, ça me gonflais sérieusement. Alors pourquoi faisaient-ils semblant de pas entendre?

Saoulé par leur exclamations, je me rassis. Oui, ça risquait de devenir une habitude. Cet aprèm-là, j'avais eu l'impression de revivre chaque fois la même chose : s'asseoir, se lever, s'asseoir... bref, vous avez compris. Ce geste m'attira les foudres du prof qui décida simplement de me renvoyer, avec pour excuse que j'avais été « insolent ». Lui, il me connaissait vraiment pas.

Bon, j'avais fini ma journée plus tôt, vu que les maths étaient mon dernier cours.

Le reste de la semaine se passa pour moi avec l'ignorance que me témoignaient les autres.

Le prof de maths ne fit aucune allusion à notre précédent cours, le sujet étant clos. Tout semblait plus ou moins calme, excepté que j'en avais assez de devoir bousculer les gens quand je voulais pénétrer dans telle ou telle pièce. Ils avaient le chic de se poster devant la porte au moment où j'arrivais. À croire qu'ils le faisaient exprès... Non, je devais me faire des idées. J'avais quelques tendances paranos.

À part ses petits désagréments, j'étais plutôt à mon aise, la bande de crétins finis ayant arrêté de me chercher des noises. Pour le moment.

Malheureusement, cette paix salvatrice cachait derrière elle une véritable tempête.

Qui débuta le lundi suivant.

Au début tout se passait relativement bien, c'est-à-dire qu'on m'ignorait encore. Puis, pendant le cours d'histoire, un mot se mit à circuler dans toute la classe. Il se propageait de mains en mains, accompagné de quelques rires sinistres ou rictus narquois. Après l'avoir lu, plusieurs personnes se retournèrent vers moi. Les regards se faisaient pesants. Ce mot étrange tournait. De nouveau des oeillades. Le mot. Des yeux qui se plissaient. Encore ce mot. Des ricanements. Le prof ne remarquait strictement rien. Et ce mot. Toujours ce mot. Ce mot. Ce mot. Ce mot.

Merde ! J'arrivais même plus à rester indifférent, ma curiosité étant piquée à vif. Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir d'écrit sur ce fichu mot qui puisse être aussi intéressant ? Je n'eus pas attendre bien longtemps pour avoir ma réponse. Une fille encore moins douée que les autres laissa tomber par mégarde ce mot juste devant moi. La chute l'ayant étrangement fait se déplier. Un hasard ? En plissant des yeux je pu discerner ces quelques lignes :

« _Le jeu __à_ _commencé. Le prochain est Gaara. Tout est permis. Amusez-vous bien. _ »...

D'accord...

Là, pour le coup, j'avais du mal à comprendre. Quel jeu ? Dans quoi j'étais impliqué ? Qu'est-ce qui était permis?

Je n'avais aucune réponse à ces questions mais j'étais sûr que je ne tarderais pas à les obtenir, que ce soit bon ou mauvais pour moi. Ce qui me taraudait beaucoup aussi était ce concept de jeu. J'avais horreur des jeux et celui-là, j'en étais persuadé, n'allait pas, mais alors pas du tout, me plaire. Mon instinct me disait de rester le moins possible avec les autres sinon j'allais le regretter. Et amèrement.

Mais ce qui me gonflait le plus était le fait que ce mot m'intriguait. Qu'est ce que j'en avais à faire des autres ? Entrer dans leur jeu ne m'intéressais pas le moins du monde. Alors pourquoi m'être focalisé sur ce texte ? Peut-être n'étais-je pas aussi indifférent que je le pensais depuis mon retour à une vie normale ? Peut-être que la compagnie de mon frère et de ma soeur avait annihilé mon caractère de glace ? Non. Impossible, après tout je ne faisais que me servir d'eux quand j'en avais besoin. C'était à peine si je leur parlais.

Ça aussi, ça avait changé quand _il _était arrivé.

La sonnerie retentit et je demeurais perdu dans mes multiples interrogations, quand un objet atterrit sur mon bureau. Je baissai les yeux pour voir de quoi il s'agissait et je remarquai une fleur blanche fièrement posée sur ma table. Un chrysanthème. Après quoi, d'autres plantes aussi blanches volèrent autour de moi et se posèrent lestement près de la première. Toutes recouvraient mon pupitre, d'un voile pur et soyeux. Je n'eus pas le temps de me pencher plus sur ce rituel étrange que le prof de maths entra dans la salle. Et remarqua tout de suite l'ornement floral qu'était devenu ma table.

- Eh, toi le rouquin, tu te fais encore remarquer ? C'est quoi toutes ces fleurs ? Tu veux faire la révolution hippie peut-être ? Il se rendit ensuite compte de l'espèce de ces plantes et sourit sadiquement. Des chrysanthèmes, intéressant, dit-il. Alors comme ça tu veux te faire passer pour mort ? Eh bien soit. Mes chers élèves, aujourd'hui, un de vos camarades nous a quitté, c'est regrettable, hélas c'est ainsi que vont les choses. Je vous prie donc de ne pas faire trop de cas de cette disparition et de continuer à suivre mon cours avec attention, comme vous le faites si bien tous les jours.

Bon nombre d'élèves se mirent à rire. Quant à moi, je comprenais enfin l'image de ses plantes mortuaires.

Je n'avais plus aucune illusion à me faire.

Pour eux j'étais mort, et sous plusieurs sens possibles.

Le point positif restant que je n'étais pas réellement parano mais juste intuitif. On avait bien fait exprès de m'ignorer pendant une semaine. Et vu que cela ne prenait pas sur moi, ils passaient à des choses plus sérieuses. Qui finiraient par devenir plus dangereuses aussi.

C'est généralement ce qui arrive dans ces cas là, parmi les deux options possibles : entre arrêter ou faire pire, c'est la deuxième qui est choisie. L'homme ne pouvant s'empêcher de détruire ce qui le dérange au lieu de le laisser en paix sans s'en préoccuper.

Pour l'instant je ne me situais que dans les débuts, se traduisant par le célèbre shikato, le fait d'ignorer tout simplement l'élève brimé suivi du jeu des funérailles. Ce que confirmaient les lettres qui chevauchaient maintenant les fleurs.

_«__ Toutes mes condol__é__ances. __»_

_«__ Adieu, mec. __»_

_«__ J'aurais aim__é__ te conna__î__tre plus... Nan, j'd__é__conne. __»_

_«__Ç__a y est? Enfin crev__é__? T'as pas tenu longtemps. __»_

_«__ T'aurais put __ê__tre plus rapide , on en avait marre de toi. __»_

_«__ Tu vas pas nous manquer. __»_

_«__ On va pouvoir avoir la paix. __»_

Et ainsi de suite, toute une série de joyeuses missives.

Rien que pour moi. Merci, fallait pas.

Oui, tout semblait clair à présent.

J' étais tout bonnement victime d'ijime.

Comme tant d'autres l'avaient été avant moi et comme tant d'autres le seraient après moi. Ce fléau qui touche tant les jeunes mais aussi les plus vieux, que se soit dans un établissement scolaire ou au travail. Ce terme qui désigne les brimades infligées par un groupes d'individus auxquelles doivent faire face les personnes désignées comme étant différentes. Ce mal qui se trouve souvent banalisé au Japon, et même vu comme un rite d'initiation servant à la structuration de la personne. Une horreur qui pousse énormément de japonais à se donner la mort.

Cette chose dont on croit que jamais elle ne nous arrivera.

Elle s'appliquait désormais à moi...

Restait à savoir si elle allait m'affecter autant que les autres. Car après tout, eux, ils se sont simplement fait avoir par leurs « amis ». Et pour ça, il faut en posséder.

: x▫ ° ▫x x▫ ° ▫x x▫ ° ▫x x▫ ° ▫x x▫ ° ▫x x▫ ° ▫xx▫ ° ▫x x▫ ° ▫x x▫ ° ▫x x▫ ° ▫x x▫ ° ▫x x▫ ° ▫x

God save the queen !

Reviews please.

Attention aux poulpes, faites passer le message, il en va de votre sécurité ! (oui, il est tard, je pète un cable). A la prochaine.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut tout le monde, je suis de retour! Je n'ai pas pu publier plus tôt, alors que ça fait presque un mois que mon chapitre est prêt, pour la simple est bonne raison que j'avais de _légers_ problème avec internet. Mais voila, c'est fini!

Je suis heureuse.

**Comme pour le chapitre précédent, il faut savoir que les malheurs de Gaara ne sont pas encore finis et que donc il est bien loin de vivre un Happy end... donc attention pour les lecteurs qui veulent voir un Gaara épanouit et heureux comme les bisounours, ce n'est pas encore le cas. La violence y est toujours présente.**

Bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapitre 3**

Gaara:

Et voilà comment avait commencé mon calvaire. Mais le pire, c'est qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de la personne qu'ils avaient décidé d'affronter. Je n'allais certainement pas me laisser faire sans broncher. Premièrement, il me semblait évident que tout avait débuté dès que j'avais offert un séjour à l'hosto au mec décoloré. Ce qui signifiait tout simplement que c'était lui qui se trouvait derrière cette affaire. C'était donc lui qui le regretterait. Mais il me fallait attendre son retour.

Et pendant ce temps, les autres n'avaient de cesse de m'emmerder. Non pas que ça m'ait affecté dans les débuts, mais ils ont ensuite fait des recherches trop poussées qui m'ont _légèrement_ agacé.

Avec leur premier jeu des funérailles, j'avais eu relativement la paix. Effectivement, ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose à part simuler ma mort. Seulement ils avaient pris le parti de passer à autre chose, qui était de me donner le sentiment d'être la risée de toute la classe. Leur manque d'imagination faisait peur.

Ils mettaient juste en place une bête tentative d'humiliation. Seulement, pour se sentir honteux, il faut d'abord se préoccuper du regard des autres, et lorsqu'on à rien faire du-dit regard, ben c'est un peu dur de se sentir humilié.

Ils avaient donc débuté leur plan en faisant courrir une rumeur sur moi dans le but que je me sente gêné. Manque de pot pour eux, il s'avérait qu'ils se trouvaient dans le vrai et j'assumais parfaitement mon orientation sexuelle. Il est vrai qu'au Japon c'est encore tabou de se révéler homosexuel, mais comme à mon habitude, je n'en avais rien à foutre. Donc, quand j'entrais dans une salle, j'avais droit à de nombreux rires sur mon passage et des remarques débiles du genre :

- Alors comme ça, tu préfères le service trois pièces ?

- Je suis sûre que tu adores les pipes.

- C'est comment entre mecs ?

- T'es l'uke ou le seme ? Hum, je te vois bien en dessous.

- Tarlouze.

- Pédé.

Je remarquai que ces idiots étaient bien trop informés sur certains termes pour être simplement hétéro...

Un, plus abruti que les autres, me proposa même de s'occuper de moi, un sourire pervers affiché sur le visage. Je l'ignorai. Comme pour le reste du monde. Si ça les amusait de savoir mes préférences, autant les laisser dans leur plaisir. Seulement, lui n'apprécia pas de se voir ainsi méprisé et tenta de me donner un coup de poing au visage. J'esquivai avec trop de facilité son geste, lui attrapai le poignet dans le même mouvement et lui infligeai une simple secousse qui le fit basculer en avant. Il percuta plusieurs bureaux dans sa chute, s'ouvrant l'arcade sourcilière.

Quant à moi, je me rassis tranquillement à ma place.

Mes «camarades» cessèrent bien vite de rire. Certains portèrent secours à l'imbécile et l'amenèrent à l'infirmerie, d'autres me lancèrent un regard noir sans oser parler et les derniers, c'est-à-dire la majorité de la classe, se détournèrent de moi de peur de subir un sort semblable.

Cet événement me permit d'avoir une matinée sereine. Le temps qu'ils cherchent de nouvelles idées.

À l'heure du déjeuné, lorsque je me levai, une nuée de rires et de sarcasmes applaudirent mon départ. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être irritants ceux-là...

Je mis les écouteurs de mon mp3, de manière à ne plus percevoir les gens qui m'entouraient, et écoutai A little piece of heaven de Avenged Sevenfold. Ce qui fut une erreur, car je ne vis pas la jambe qui me barrait le chemin et je m'étalai donc de tout mon long sur le sol, sous les ricanements de beaucoup, mon repas répandu devant moi. Encore une fois.

Je ne savais pas qui disait qu' «il ne faut pas répondre à la violence par la violence», mais je n'étais pas du tout d'accord avec lui.

Toujours à terre, j'attrapai la cheville de l'insolent et le fis tomber à son tour. Tête la première dans les vestiges de mon déjeuné. Le gars en avait plein le visage. Maigre compensation mais c'était déjà ça. J'en profitai aussi pour m'accaparer son fricot malgré ses protestations. Je lui décrochai un coup de pied pour le faire taire.

Hum, meilleur que les plats de Temari. Finalement, je pouvais y trouver mon compte parfois.

Ayant donc mangé rapidement, je retournai à ma chaise. Qui paraissait enduite d'une substance transparente et douteuse. Quelques reflets blanchâtres apparaissaient parfois selon l'éclairage. Je ne voulais même pas y toucher. Des gloussements pas très discrets se firent entendre dans mon dos. Je pivotai pour faire face à un groupe hétéroclite. Eux savaient sûrement ce qu'était ce truc visqueux sur mon siège. Très bien. Je fis la chose la plus évidente qui fut, je pris la chaise de l'un d'eux, en l'occurrence une fille, et la changeai avec la mienne. Et ce, sous les cris de cette idiote qui, ne me demandez pas comment, chuta dessus. Au moment où elle essaya de se relever, sa jupe se retrouva fixée au siège. De la colle. Décidément, ça en devenait pathétique. Seulement, cette histoire me retomba dessus, car le prof d'anglais qui passait devant la porte à l'instant où la nana brayait, s'enquit de ce qui se passait et tout le monde m'accusa.

Je fus donc moi aussi collé, mais pas de la même manière.

Après quoi, de nouvelles rumeurs s'ajoutèrent aux précédentes. Toutes aussi stupides les unes que les autres.

En fait, les gens de ma classe semblaient se démener pour en trouver des originales : une annonçait mon entrée dans une secte où l'on pratiquait le vice et la luxure (celle-ci avait débuté le jour où je m'étais fait tatouer à la tempe un tatouage représentant le kanji «amour», suite à un pari). Une autre disait que je me passionnais pour le cosplay, surtout des personnages comme Saylor Moon et Sakura Card Captor, et des photos le prouvaient même - enfin... des photomontages vous vous en doutez - où j'étais déguisé en Saylor Mercury (*clin d'oeil à EdFrench*). Celles-ci circulaient dans tout l'établissement pour le plaisir de beaucoup de pervers.

Une, encore, annonçait que j'avais couché avec le prof de Géographie, un type glauque qui semblait particulièrement aimer les arbres; une sur mon "intérêt" pour la danse classique; et enfin une autre proclamait mon implication dans une tuerie qui avait eu lieu dans le quartier Shinjuku Seibu, non loin de Shinjuku Prince Hotel. A la télé les journalistes avaient informé la population qu'il s'agissait d'une confrontation entre deux familles adverses. Habitant proche de ce quartier, et le fait que, d'après témoins, un rouquin avait été aperçu lors de ce drame, les stupides lycéens en avaient déduit que ce rouquin n'était autre que moi. Néanmoins, ce murmure n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Étant trop terrorisés, ces abrutis m'avaient laissé en paix pendant plus d'un jour... jusqu'à ce que la bande de l'accidenté appose un démenti.

Eh oui, comment leur jeu funeste aurait-il pu continuer si tous me craignaient ? Puisque sans la participation des autres c'était foutu pour eux. N'empêche, ils auraient du réfléchir un peu plus et mieux garder leurs moutons avant de faire courrir des bruits aussi peu crédibles. Moi ? Appartenir à un clan ? Il y avait longtemps que je n'étais plus dans les affaires et je ne comptais pas y retourner de si tôt.

Hidan, hôpital de Tokyo, décembre 2004:

Voilà trois semaines que je me trouvais coincé dans ce putain de merde d'hosto à cause de cet enculé de roux.

Trois semaines à me faire chier.

Trois semaines à «manger» par perfusion, ce sale con m'ayant fracturé la mâchoire. Je pouvais juste parler, et encore.

Trois semaines à être bourré de médocs à cause d'une «légère commotion cérébrale». Légère ? Mon cul oui ! Ça faisait un mal de chien !

Trois semaines que le rouquin subissait mon petit jeu et il s'en FOUTAIT ? Il tenait le coup, il ne paraissait même pas affecté. Bordel !

Tous.

Tous les autres avaient cédés avant. Pourquoi pas lui ?

J'avais fait en sorte qu'il puisse vite retourner au lycée pour que mon plan débute. Grâce à moi il n'en avait pris qu'une, une seule semaine de renvoi. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour qu'il ne réagisse PAS !

Je ne comprenais décidément pas.

Aucun, précédemment, n'avait pu résister bien longtemps aux rires, à la mise à l'écart, aux rumeurs, aux regards méprisants et sournois des autres, à la solitude, à l'humiliation, aux persécutions.

À mon jeu.

Ils se soumettaient toujours et exécutaient mes moindres désirs pour rejoindre la masse. Comme on dit «le clou qui dépasse appelle le marteau», je les dressais et eux reprenaient la place qui leur était due, tout simplement.

Juste pour pouvoir retrouver leurs amis, ces mêmes amis qui les persécutaient...après quoi ils n'osaient plus se mettre en travers de mon chemin ou me résister, de peur que ça ne recommence.

Mais...

Comment j'avais pu être aussi con ? Il était là le problème ! J'avais tout mal fait !

Il s'en foutait, lui, de ce que pouvaient penser les autres à son sujet, comme du fait d'être ami avec eux. Selon les dires de ma bande, il était tout le temps seul, rechignant à l'idée que les autres l'approchent.

On avait perdu un temps fou pour rien !

Cela faisait trois semaines que je me contentais de ma main droite et de quelques types inintéressants pour rien !

Il fallait passer aux choses sérieuses.

Moi même j'appréhendais un peu car jamais encore je n'en étais arrivé là. Je le désirais en un seul morceau, moi. Et puis qui disait choses sérieuses disait faire appel à _lui_.

Et je n'avais aucune envie de _le_ voir à nouveau, une seule fois me suffisait largement.

Pas _lui_, pas ce... ce... ce monstre !

Rien que d'y repenser me donnait des sueurs froides, ma main se mit à trembler malgré moi.

Merde, merde, merde.

Je devais penser à autre chose, au rouquin par exemple, oui. Son air de chien battu quand il verrait qui est le maître, sa soumission, la queue entre les jambes...

- Alors, tu t'amuses bien mon cher Hidan ? dit une voix mielleuse dans mon dos, une voix qui me glaça subitement le sang.

Et merde!

Je n'osais plus bouger de peur de... de _lui. _Pourquoi ce salaud se présentait-il à moi ? Que voulait-il ? Que...

- Dis-moi, j'ai appris que tu avais quelques problèmes avec Gaara No Sabbaku ? Il te repousse plus que de raison, n'est ce pas ? Un rire pernicieux accompagna ses paroles.

- Comment...

- Nous savons beaucoup plus de choses que, toi, tu ignores mon cher Hidan... Vois-tu, ce jeune homme croit être libre, mais c'est juste que la cage est plus grande qu'il ne l'imagine...

Gaara, Janvier 2005:

À posteriori, les rumeurs, les évènements paraissaient aller de pire en pire et être plus éprouvants pour mon sang froid. J'avais bien faillit en massacrer cinq, alors que j'étais entré dans ce lycée depuis à peine trois mois.

Leur «jeu» en arrivait à m'énerver depuis que leur motivation s'était faite plus forte. Les calomnies ne me touchant pas, ils passaient à des trucs plus «physiques».

Comme me chourrer mon tee-shirt au moment du cours de sport. Ce qui ne m'avait laissé que deux choix : ou accepter une sorte de combinaison verte flashy et extrêmement moulante venant du prof, ou faire le cours torse nu. Je remarquai d'ailleurs que la subite fuite de mon haut avait l'air de faire plaisir à pas mal de filles et de garçons dans le gymnase. Je décidai cependant de rester comme ça. Non pas que les nombreux regards de ces hypocrites me plaisaient mais il était juste tout à fait hors de question que je mette cet horrible truc vert.

Un mardi, mon jour de corvée - il fallait nettoyer la classe à la fin de la journée - la poubelle de la classe tomba un nombre incalculable de fois répandant à chaque fois son contenu sur le sol qui devint vite crasseux. En plus, il semblait que ce jour-là, toute la classe avait eu particulièrement faim car il y avait beaucoup plus de détritus qu'à l'accoutumé. Et je devais laver ça. Bizarrement j'eus l'impression de devenir un célèbre personnage de conte, vous savez la cruche qui fait l'esclave et n'ose pas se rebeller : Cendrillon.

Et ça continuait encore et encore. Mes habits: ou ils disparaissaient, ou ils finissaient très souvent tachés à cause des nombreux projectiles qui m'atterrissaient dessus pendant les cours et les pauses. Cela provoquant une série de questions de ma soeur - c'était elle qui s'occupait du ménage - du genre : Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tes habits sont dans cet état ? As-tu des problèmes au lycée ?

Je la remballais aussi sec à chaque fois à l'aide d'un " Ta gueule et nettoies".

Mes repas se retrouvaient très (trop) souvent sur le carrelage.

Des punaises, ou divers objets, se glissaient sur ma chaise.

Mes cahiers et mes livres étaient recouverts d'injures et de stupidités.

En sport, je devenais la cible des ballons.

Kakuzu-sensei se faisait un plaisir de m'emmerder.

Je passais beaucoup de mon temps libre collé pour des choses dont je n'étais pas coupable.

De nombreux messages me concernant apparaissaient sur les tableaux de toutes les salles.

La directrice me convoquait toutes les semaines pour me poser des questions sur mon "comportement".

Plusieurs avaient essayé de me passer à tabac mais leurs tentatives avaient toutes échoué.

Bref, une multitude de petites attentions à mon égard qui au bout de deux mois m'exaspéraient réellement. J'en venais même à me demander ce que je foutais là.

Heureusement qu'il y avait eut les vacances de Noël, période de quinze jours que j'ai passé seul, tranquille, dans un de nos chalets - Temari étant en France pour affaires et Kankuro avec son petit ami à Hokkaido. Ce repos me permit de me reposer et d'éviter de faire des conneries - comme buter ces crétins, par exemple.

Dès la rentrée, les hostilités reprirent bon train mais j'en avais l'habitude, je pouvais donc garder mon self-control.

Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais.

Ce mois fut donc dans la continuité du premier. Vraiment surprenant…

Février fit son apparition, mois très agréable pour tout le monde avec les nombreux jours fériés, sauf pour moi. En effet, les abrutis de la classe étaient enfin parvenus à leur but.

Cela se passa le lundi 7 Février, je rentrais nonchalamment dans la classe, déjà passablement énervé à cause de ma sœur qui avait eut l'idée de s'occuper de mes affaires. C'est-à-dire de mes relations avec un type que je venais de rencontrer une semaine plus tôt, assez intéressant jusqu'alors. Et elle venait fouiner, donc, en prétextant que ce type n'était pas net et qu'une relation juste basée sur le cul n'était pas une bonne chose. En quoi cela la concernait-il ? Est-ce que, je me mêlais, moi, de sa relation avec ce Shikamaru qu'elle avait rencontré en France et qui était «l'amour de sa vie» ? Non ! Je lui avais donc bien faire comprendre de ne plus fourrer son nez partout, ou elle le regretterait amèrement. Mais notre conversation m'avait beaucoup trop exaspéré pour que je sois calme.

Bref, c'était un jour où il vallait mieux me laisser tranquille, seulement les autres étaient bien trop cons pour s'en apercevoir.

Je remarquai très rapidement que tous étaient attroupés autour du tableau, stupéfaction et écœurement affichés sur leur visage. Sûrement une nouvelle rumeur, ces crétins semblaient avoir oublié que cela ne marchait pas avec moi.

Je passai donc mon chemin dans l'espoir d'arriver à ma chaise sans que l'on me fasse chier une fois de plus, l'ambiance me gonflant déjà plus que de raison et les nerfs à vif, c'est pourquoi je n'avais pas su conserver mon sang froid.

Dès que je me fus assis, l'assistance se tut immédiatement pour laisser place à un silence plus ou moins inquiétant. Puis elle se tourna vers moi, les regards emplis de dégoût et d'horreur.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu être dit cette fois ? Certainement pas une de ces rumeurs ridicules qui faisaient rire tout le monde. Non, cette fois-ci, cela semblait plus sérieux. La tension était palpable du bout des doigts, elle régnait dans la pièce avec ses mains glacées. Un rictus mauvais apparaissait sur certains visages, de l'hostilité et une pointe de haine se reflétaient dans les yeux et des rides de consternation plissaient le front de quelques uns…

- Salaud !

- Enfoiré !

- Assassin !

- Meurtrier !

Et ainsi de suite. En quel honneur avais-je droit à toutes ses injures ?

- Eh ! Toi, le roux ! Enfoiré. T'as rien à foutre ici !

- Vivre après ce que tu as fait. C'est dégueulasse !

- Qu'est ce que tu fous dans une classe supérieure, tu devrais être dans un asile !

- Ouai, casse-toi et va dans un centre pour les fous.

- Tu t'y ferais des amis avec ces autres tarés. Tu pourras même t'y trouver un petit ami qui sait… enfin, si eux veulent de toi !

Des rires sarcastiques accompagnèrent cette remarque.

- Taisez-vous ! Hurla une voix tout devant, cachée derrière l'assemblée.

Je dirigeai mon attention vers l'origine de cet ordre et eut un haut-le-cœur. Une fille, bien faite de sa personne d'après des critères hétéro : toute en courbes, silhouette élancée et gracile, poitrine proéminente, ventre plat, fessier ferme avec une chevelure à la couleur particulièrement étrange et immonde - c'est-à-dire rose (trop laid !) - venait de se lever. Je secouai la tête pour faire passer le choc provoqué par sa coloration. Décidement, je ne supportais pas cette teinte. J'essayai donc de reporter mon regard sur un autre aspect de sa personne, attendant de savoir ce qu'elle avait à me dire. Ses yeux verts ? Bon Dieu, non ! Cela me rappelait trop ceux de ma sœur, et par conséquent mon irrépressible envie de meurtre. Peut être que je pouvais me concentrer sur ses joues, qui présentaient de légères tâches de rousseur ? Ah, ben non ! Ses amas de chairs virèrent au rose lorsqu'un certain lycéen passa derrière elle.

Sasuke Uchiwa.

Le genre beau gosse, séduisant, extrêmement excitant, mystérieux et riche de surcroît. Ses cheveux ébènes voletant selon les mouvements de son corps façon l'Oréal, ses yeux noirs bordés de cils de la même couleur, rivés sur ce que lui seul semblait capable de voir, sa peau diaphane faisant ressortir l'abysse de son regard; tout cela lui donnait l'allure d'un mannequin. Sans omettre ses muscles qui saillaient discrètement sous sa veste, néanmoins sans lui donner une corpulence massive, c'en était d'ailleurs le contraire tellement il avait l'air frêle au prime abord. Qui plus est, son apparence reflétait son caractère : intelligent et distant. Bref, le genre qui, malheureusement pour lui, plaît beaucoup aux nanas.

Il était gay lui aussi.

Dommage pour les filles, je compatissais…ou pas.

Il s'assit au fond de la classe pour ne se concentrer que sur un carnet sombre et plutôt usé.

Enfin, revenons à Bardie-qui-voit-la-vie-en-rose. Elle était en train de débiter un flux de paroles continu que je n'entendis qu'en cours, qui contrairement à ce que j'avais pu croire auparavant ne m'aidait en aucun cas mais avait juste pour but de ramener le silence dans la classe. Et de m'enfoncer au passage. Je n'y comprenais strictement rien.

- …honte. Oui, tu devrais te repentir d'un tel comport…

Finalement, c'était complètement inintéressant. Je me concentrai donc sur le trafic de nuages dans le ciel. Pourquoi je venais en cours déjà ? J'aurais très bien pu rester chez moi si c'était pour contempler la voûte céleste. Ah non, Onessan m'aurait cassé les oreilles, les pieds, les c…

- Dis donc, aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'écouter, oui ? Beugla la pink lady me sortant de mes pensées.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, pensant qu'elle comprendrait le message, qui était de me laisser en paix, ce qui s'avéra erroné.

- Eh ! Je te parle ! Je te prie par conséquent de prêter attention à mes propos !

- J'ai pas envie, alors retournes à tes Barbies.

- Qu'est-ce que tu oses dire ? s'offusqua-t-elle. Tu... tu...

- Ta gueule.

- Comment oses-tu utiliser un langage aussi ostentatoire envers ma personne ? Moi, une jeune fille dans la fleur de l'âge, d'excellente éducation, contrairement à certains; qui plus est l'héritière de la famille Haruno qui...

Mais de quelle époque débarquait-elle pour parler de cette manière? Quoique finalement c'était pas si étonnant que ça quand on connaissait la famille Haruno... On parlait beaucoup de leur excentricité, originalité, bizarrerie, bref, appelez ça comme vous voudrez. En tout cas, on ne s'y habituait jamais.

Mais ce qui semblait le plus connu chez eux restait toutefois leur fortune pour le moins conséquente. Effectivement la marque et la ligne de vêtement Haruno était très prisée dans l'univers de la mode depuis plusieurs années déjà, leur apportant donc gloire et fortune.

Mais une fortune tout de même négligeable par rapport à la notre. Les entreprises Sabbaku, spécialisée dans la haute technologie, rapportaient bien plus qu'une simple marque sur des bouts de tissus. Notre rayonnement était international, nos produits premiers sur le marché et exportés dans le monde entier, surtout aux Etats-Unis, depuis que Temari avait reprit les affaires.

De quoi nous assurer un avenir prospère, même s'il l'avait déjà été grâce aux "magouilles" de notre paternel. Comme il disait souvent à ma mère "l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur mais il y contribue largement".

Cependant, notre richesse était moins à l'affiche que celle du bonbon rose car nous ne participions jamais aux réceptions, bals et autres festivités ennuyantes à mourir.

Toujours est-il que cette fi... ce machin rose, me gonflait sérieusement.

Je lui appris donc le fond de ma pensée ainsi que mon avis concernant sa façon de parler. Chose qu'elle sembla prendre très mal. Ses habitudes linguistiques devaient être un sujet sensible. Remarque, moi non plus je n'aurais sûrement pas apprécié que l'on me dise « Eh, la cruche rose ! Arrête de parler comme une vieille, on a changé de siècle depuis un bon moment déjà, et puis tant que t'y es, sois moins conne. »

Cette simple phrase me vallut une série d'injures d'une autre époque du genre « goujat », « mécréant », et j'en passe, aussi ridicules les unes que les autres.

Suivies d'une remarque qui m'avait fait voir rouge:

- Moi, au moins, je n'ai pas tué ma mère...

J'ai eu l'impression de recevoir une douche froide sur le corps, si bien que j'en frissonnai; des poignards dans le ventre, plongeant jusqu'à mes entrailles; des milliers d'aiguilles dans le coeur, le saignant à vif. Un marteau m'explosait le crâne en plusieurs tessons d'os et de cervelles. Et quelque chose m'enserrait la cage thoracique, m'empêchant de respirer.

Ces effets ne durèrent qu'un laps de temps très court et je me repris rapidement.

Je me levai d'un coup, attrapai cette salope par le col et la plaquai contre les fenêtres.

Son sourire jusqu'alors mauvais et sournois ce changea en un rictus de peur. Ses yeux imploraient l'aide des autres sans succès. Son corps chétif fut parcouru de tremblements qu'elle ne pouvait réfréner. Des gémissements franchissaient le barrage de ses lèvres. De la sueur coulait le long de sa tempe. Ses mains agrippées à mes poignets se faisaient moites. D'un coup, elle faisait moins la maligne.

Je levai mon poing et frappai...

... la vitre, juste à côté d'elle, qui se brisa sous le coup en milliers de débris cristallins et tranchants. Cette fille avait eu beaucoup de chance, aucune de ces lames transparentes ne l'avait touchée. Pas même une minuscule éraflure ne saillait sur son visage.

Pour ma part, je ne pouvais pas en dire autant.

Des sillons rouges traçaient leur chemin sur ma peau laiteuse au niveau de mes phalanges, du dos de ma main et de mon avant bras. Quelques cristaux de verres s'étaient figés dans mes plaies, petits éclats de clarté parmi le rouge de mon sang.

Je la relâchai et elle glissa le long de la vitre, abassourdie.

Pour ma part, je sorti de la salle avec l'idée de rentrer chez moi. Tant pis si Temari devait me faire chier, je n'avais tout simplement pas envie de rester dans ce bâtiment avec ces enc ...

En passant devant le tableau je pu distinguer une feuille collée sur cet espace blanc, dessus y été imprimé un court article, que je ne connaisssais que trop bien:

_**Du sang maternel sur les mains d'un enfant. **_

_La jeune épouse du patron de Sabbaku Corporation retrouvée morte. A ses cotés, son fils, une arme à la main._

_Ce vendredi 13 mai, un drame s'est produit dans la famille Sabbaku. Le PDG, déjà troublé par de nombreuses rumeurs sur son compte à propos de détournements de fonds, a du faire face à la mort prématurée de son épouse. _

_L'horreur s'est produite dans la soirée, d'après les indications du coroner, vers 22 heures. La jeune femme est décédée d'une balle dans la tête, le projectile aurait traversé la boîte crânienne au niveau de la tempe gauche et se serait logée dans le cerveau à hauteur du lobe temporal. Une marque de brûlure prouve que le coup a été tiré à bout portant et la trajectoire oblique indique qu'une tierce personne aurait pu provoquer ce trépas. Mais l'hypothèse du suicide n'est néanmoins pas à exclure._

_L'arme du crime serait une simple arme de poing, plus exactement un revolver de calibre 38. Jusqu'ici rien de bien horrifiant, il faut tout de même savoir que les meurtres et les suicides sont malheureusement choses courantes de nos jours. _

_Non, l'enfer se situe ailleurs. Sur cette scène sanglante, près du corps, le jeune cadet de la famille est allongé, près de sa mère dans le liquide poisseux. L'arme de poing serrée contre lui, déchargée, du sang et des restes de poudre sur les mains. Le gamin serait resté ainsi, en pleurs, jusqu'à minuit, heure où son père est rentré et a découvert le cadavre..._

Je n'avais pas besoin de lire la suite, je la connaissais par coeur : l'enfant fut interrogé plusieurs fois mais il ne dit jamais rien. À cause de ça, beaucoup pensèrent qu'il avait tué sa mère pour de mystérieuses raisons. Quelques indices partaient d'ailleurs dans cette direction, comme le tabouret renversé sur le sol près de la dépouille: le gamin aurait pu y monter et tirer, donnant cette trajectoire en diagonale; ainsi que les empreintes de Mme Sabbaku sur l'embout du canon...

J'arrachai cette page de son emplacement et la jetai à la poubelle.

Je fis de même dans toutes les autres salles de classe puis reparti, plus énervé et aussi troublé qu'à mon arrivée. Finalement, je ne retournai pas chez moi et préférai appeler mon «amant» du moment, qui m'invita chez lui et oubliai cette histoire sous ses caresses.

Enfin, pour un certains temps.

Mon sommeil se fit agité.

Je ne cessais de repenser à la mort de ma mère...

Ce jour-là, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, une angoisse d'enfant me taraudant l'esprit, la peur du noir et des monstres tapis dans la nuit, prêts à bondir à la moindre inattention.

Je veillais, immobile dans mon lit, guettant le bruit le plus infime.

Mon frère et ma soeur n'étaient pas là, en voyage pour quelques jours avec leur écoles respectives et mon père travaillait encore, sûrement dans des affaires pas nettes. Seule ma mère se trouvait dans la maison. Je pouvais entendre son va-et-vient dans les différentes pièces de la maison. Comme tous les soirs, elle ne pouvait attendre son époux tranquillement.

Cela me rassura et je plongeais dans les brumes de mes rêves pour rejoindre Morphée de sa douce étreinte.

Je dormais du sommeil du juste, quand soudain un cri déchira la nuit.

Suivi d'un coup de feu.

Puis un bruit sourd.

Oubliant ma terreur première, je me précipitai dans les escaliers et couru vers l'origine du son. Je descendis les marches quatre à quatre, bifurquai dans la pièce de gauche, le salon, la traversai de tout son long pour rejoindre le bureau de mon père et...

Je me réveillai brusquement en sueur, la respiration haletante et tremblant de tout mon corps.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? murmura mon conjoint encore endormi.

- Rien ! Rendors-toi. Moi je vais prendre une douche.

- Hum... tu veux que je te rejoigne ?

- Non.

Vexé, il se retourna dans le lit et ne m'adressa plus aucun mot. Je n'en pris pas compte et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Je m'installai sous l'eau chaude. Ce contact m'apaisa. Je restai donc ainsi immobile pendant de longues minutes sous le jet calmant, me concentrant seulement sur l'effet de l'eau chaude sur ma peau.

J'attrapai ensuite les produits de bains et commençai à me laver tout en me massant la peau.

Cependant, tout au long de ces gestes, je ne pu empêcher une voix sournoise de me souffler les derniers mots de ma mère : _Gaara... ta faute... ta faute... ta faute... _Accompagné d'un regard dont je ne pu définir la consistance. De la haine ? De la tristesse ? De l'amour ? De la peur ? ...

Je secouai la tête afin de faire partir cette étrange sensation et me rinçai.

Je sortis de la salle de bain, allai dans la chambre pour récupérer mes habits et, une fois habillé, je partis de l'appart. Je ne voulais plus rester avec ce brun qui boudait dans le lit. J'en avais assez de lui.

Ne voulant pas rentrer chez moi malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit, je décidai de sortir. Il devait sûrement y avoir une boîte intéressante dans le coin.

Effectivement, j'en trouvai une ouverte, et sans même avoir vu son nom ou autre, j'entrai.

J'atterris dans une grande salle, composée d'une piste de danse, de trois bars et de multiples banquettes occupées par des couples déjà bien éméchés et qui semblaient prêts à s'envoyer en l'air, là tout de suite. Plusieurs lumières balayaient ce club de toute sa longueur, se mélangeant en une myriades de couleurs, donnant une atmosphère irréaliste tout en restant séduisante. Les basses résonnaient dans tout mon être, soulignant chaque battement de mon coeur. La musique pulsait à mes oreilles, sans être toutefois agressive mais plutôt entraînante. Les gens étaient répartis dans l'ensemble de la pièce, la majeur partie autour des bars et sur la piste.

L'ambiance y était spéciale car tous étaient masqués.

Je portais moi-même un masque qui m'avait été donné à l'entrée. Il était argenté, orné d'arabesques noires et blanches partant de la base de l'oeil pour rejoindre le bas du masque en des motifs compliqués. Je me dirigeai vers un bar pour me commander un verre, puis un autre et encore; pour oublier, pour me changer les idées, pour ne plus penser à rien.

Quand l'ambiance festive me toucha enfin de ses chaudes mains et de sa douce saveur alcoolisée je partis sur la piste de danse. Je me mis à danser sur le rythme de la musique qui se faisait successivement lancinant, saccadé, doux, selon les choix du DJ. Plusieurs filles vinrent se joindre à moi et étant légèrement éméché, je ne les repoussai pas, sauf quand elles voulurent m'embrasser. Je finis par me dégager de leur emprise et me retrouvai au milieu de cette arène dansante.

Je fus alors subjugué par un corps qui se déhanchait sensuellement dans mon champ de vision, retenant toute mon attention.

Il dansait sous les douces caresses de la musique comme s'il était seul sur la piste, les yeux fermés pour mieux sentir les effets de l'ambiance environnante. Un masque bleu nuit parsemé d'éclats dorés et de lignes enroulées sur elles-mêmes du même ton lui cachait le haut du visage, si bien que je ne pu distinguer la couleur de ses yeux quand il les ouvrit. Un halo de lumière entourait sa tête et quelques mèches blondes virevoltaient dans tous les sens en une danse envoutante.

Me repérant, il fixa son regard sur moi, enfin c'est l'impression que j'eus. Un sourire mutin s'esquissa ensuite sur ses lèvres charnues et il continua ses mouvements sans me lâcher du regard. Et moi, je le regardais toujours balancer ses hanches sur le coté de manière horriblement langoureuse et remuer son torse en un rythme hypnotique. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas détacher mes yeux de cet être si sensuel.

La musique changea pour devenir plus charnelle et le blond s'y adapta aisément devant moi. Je pouvais sentir son regard brulant glisser sur mon propre corps, tandis que ses mains papillonnaient le long de son torse, sur ses hanches, ses cuisses, son bassin et je n'eus plus qu'une seule envie : joindre mes mains aux siennes pour caresser cette personne terriblement attractive. Je le fixai quelques minutes de plus et, à l'instant où un sourire moqueur naissait sur ses lèvres, le rejoignis. S'il voulait me tester, il n'allait pas être déçu.

Dès que je fus à sa portée, il colla son dos contre mon torse et reprit souplement son déhanchement, en prenant soin de juste me frôler. J'en retins même un gémissement de frustration de ne pouvoir le sentir plus franchement. A chaque contact, je sentais des frissons de plaisir me parcourir le corps. J'étais complètement allumé et ne voulais en aucun cas que cela s'arrête. Au contraire, je désirais plus, beaucoup plus.

Je posai mes mains sur son ventre et pu sentir de fins abdominaux se dessiner sous le fin tissu de son haut. Les reins du blondinet se collèrent davantage à mon bassin en une étreinte presque érotique, nos contacts se faisaient plus prononcés. J'en avais de plus en plus chaud. Il entremêla nos doigts et me fis découvrir son buste en d'infime mouvements sur son tee-shirt bleu marine. Ensuite, le blond lâcha mes doigts pour se retourner vers moi et de nouveau se coller à mon torse. Nos jambes de croisèrent, nos bassins entrèrent en contact et chaloupèrent ensembles au même rythme. Je glissai ma main sous son haut pour toucher son épiderme doucement et je le sentis frissonner et gémir contre la chaleur de mes paumes. Si déjà il réagissait comme ça, la suite promettait d'être très excitante. Ses lèvres plongèrent dans mon cou pour le parsemer de baisers, mais surtout de suçons, et remontèrent dans une agréable torture vers le bas de ma mâchoire. J'essayai de plonger mon regard dans le sien mais ne pu apercevoir qu'un éclat de désir briller dans le sien. Ses mains parcouraient mon corps et nos souffles commencaient à se mêler quand une main pâle se posa sur l'épaule du blond.

Un brun portant un masque noir garni d'ornements argentés et dorés se pencha vers mon vis-à-vis et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. Le blondinet hocha la tête à ses paroles, se retourna vers moi et, avec un sourire contrit, se détacha de moi. Puis suivi le brun pour qui je ressentai une aversion évidente.

Après quelques pas, il fit demi-tour, revint vers moi et me chuchota deux mots à l'oreille. Deux mots que je n'entendis pas à cause de la musique tonitruante, ou que je ne compris pas à cause de l'alcool assimilé plus tôt.

Le blond repartit en direction du brun qui l'attendait et tout deux disparurent de mon champ de vision.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alors ... i'm back ! ! Oh lala ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas repassée par ici et repostée une petite suite à cette fic. (Ma chère traductrice d'alienne ose dire que cette phrase veut rien dire... non mais tapez là celle-la ^^ **(non seulement ça veut rien dire, mais en plus c'est moche ! x'P) **on conteste pas l'auteur d'abord et en plus elle ose ****s'immiscer**

**dans mon texte non mais franchement !).**

**Mais oui, mais oui je suis toujours très gentille avec elle, la preuve, elle a eu sa petite promotion et est passée au pain AVEC nutella** (miam ^^)**. Oh, regardez-la sauter de joie, comme elle est mignooooone **(va te... balader x.x')**. Bref, je n'ai pas pu poster avant car la fac ne laisse plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire et surtout la page blanche avait décidé d'assaillir mon ordi, autant dire que j'étais bien embêtée. Mais j'ai enfin réussit à la vaincre donc VICTOIRE POUR LE PEUPLE !**

**Bref, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Bonne lecture. Bisous.**

Bon, à mon tour de blablater...**(et allez, elle s'invite...** Bah tiens, jvais m'gêner, peut-être !**)**

Autant dire que si ça continue vous allez avoir plus de nos discours à lire que de fic x'D

Bon alors, tout ça parce que je voulais vous dire que j'exige que vous me vénériez ! (hé, hé, je fais pas les choses à moitié, hein ? Mes chevilles ? Nan, elles vont plutôt bien, elles vous remercient de vous en inquiéter ^^). N'empêche que vous n'imaginez pas tout ce que j'ai fait pour que vous ayez cette suite devant vos petits yeux ébahis !

J'ai du passer DEUX, je dis bien DEUX contrats avec le démon **(démon ? non mais va te faire shampouiner l'alienne ! **(référence qui ne m'atteint même pas ^,^)**)**... ok, pas tout à fait le démon, mais presque, puisque c'était votre auteure préférée... Mais quand même, ce fut hardu x'D

Oui, en gros, j'ai parlementé pour vous obtenir cette suite... et le chapitre d'après, et celui d'encore après...

La nourriture à quelque chose de pratique parfois... Kniark ^^ **(hum, oui, d'ailleurs j'ai faim là moi... **bah tiens, la question c'est plutôt quand est-ce que n'as pas faim -'**).**

Un de ces quatre, je vous expliquerai peut-être jusqu'où est parti le délire mais aujourd'hui je suis d'humeur sadique ET flemmarde **(surtout flemmarde, la sadique c'est moi d'abord, elle c'est la maso, nah !** (dans tes rêves -' **)**, donc vous y aurez pas droit ^^

Je vous dirai seulement ceci : il m'aura fallut un mois et demi pour parvenir à mes fins, et encore elle n'a pas réussit jusqu'à la hauteur de nos espérances (oui, des siennes aussi parce qu'elle n'a pas eu la récompense qui lui était promise si elle remplissait sa part du marché...).

Voila, voila, bon bah j'arrête de (presque) monologuer et je vous laisse profiter de ce que vous attendez, bonne lecture :) **(là on est d'accord ^^** ... Profitez-en, vous aurez compris que c'est pas souvent x'D **).**

**Au fait, vous aurez compris qu'on est deux à papoter, je ne suis pas schizophrène hein... Si ça peut vous rassurer **(moi ça me rassure pas vraiment pour autant... -' )**.**

**Chapitre 4**

Gaara, fin Janvier, début février 2005 :

Pendant plusieurs semaines, je cherchai ce bel adonis blond. En vain. J'avais écumé toutes les boîtes possibles et autres lieux de rencontre potentiels, et pas une seule fois je n'avais perçu la présence attractive de ce blond. Je restais réaliste, comment trouver une personne dont on n'avait même pas vu le visage ? J'avais beau me convaincre qu'il ne fallait pas trop espérer et qu'il valait mieux trouver quelqu'un d'autre, je sentais en moi une pointe de déception. Je ne le reverrais certainement plus jamais me disais-je, et ce avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit avec son corps. C'en était extrêmement frustrant.

Au lycée les choses n'avaient pas changé -les regards noirs et dégoutés suivaient toujours mon chemin- cependant le dénommé Hidan allait revenir bientôt et sa bande semblait exulter à l'avance de son retour. Effectivement, une bande de chiens a toujours besoin du mâle alpha, le chef de la meute quoi. J'allais pouvoir me venger comme il se devait sur cet imbécile. Il le regretterait amèrement.

Les jours passèrent lentement, trop à mon goût. Je m'étais, non pas habitué, mais accommodé de l'ambiance que générait mon passage. Que pouvais-je faire de plus ? A part en tabasser certains quand l'exaspération me prenait...

La première semaine de février fit son apparition. Malheureusement, les vacances se trouvaient bien loin maintenant et je regrettais qu'elles ne fussent plus longues. Vivement les prochaines… qui seraient en mars et annonceraient la fin de l'année. Enfin j'allais pouvoir m'évader de cette institution, de son enceinte, de ses gens et surtout de ces visages fermés quand ils me regardaient.

Cette semaine annonça aussi le retour du blond décoloré, c'est à dire Hidan. La perspective de nos retrouvailles fit naître un sourire malsain sur mes lèvres. Depuis le temps que j'attendais cet instant. Mes poings me démangeaient furieusement de lui refaire le portrait et de le renvoyer d'où il sortait.

Hélas, pour ma plus grande frustration, de toute la semaine je ne le croisai qu'une seule et unique fois : dans le bureau de la directrice. Difficile de s'en prendre à lui dans ces conditions. Pourquoi y étions-nous en même temps ? Tout simplement parce que cette femme pensait que régler nos différents par la parole et se dire pardon mutuellement serait la meilleure chose à faire. Croyait-elle vraiment que l'hypocrisie nous ferait devenir ami-ami ? De toute façon, il ne semblait pas vraiment disposé à vouloir être mon "ami" aux vues des regards lubriques qu'il ne cessait de me lancer. Ainsi que le bout de sa langue qui ne cessait de poindre entre ses lèvres de manière légèrement obscène.

- Allez, excusez-vous de suite et l'affaire sera réglée. Ne cessait de répéter Shizune.

J'avais rarement vu une personne aussi naïve. Pour ma part, je me contentai de me taire tandis que l'autre me fixait intensément, et qu'elle essayait par tous les moyens possibles de me faire m'excuser, la mine déconfite. Au final, voyant que ses tentatives resteraient vaines, elle me fit sortir et ne garda plus que cet infect abruti auprès d'elle. Qui, lors de ma sortie, ne se gêna pas pour baver sur mon cul.

Je voulu l'attendre devant la porte, histoire que l'on "discute" un peu tous les deux, mais ayant la flemme de rester devant le bureau de la directrice plus d'une minute je reparti en cours. De toute façon, mon instinct me soufflait que j'allais bientôt le revoir. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, j'irais le chercher.

Ce que je n'eus pas à faire. Il se présenta à moi la semaine suivante de son propre chef à la sortie du lycée. Tard dans la soirée car j'avais été désigné de corvée. La nuit commençait déjà à tomber sur la ville, parant les rues de mille feux.

- Salut mon adorable rouquin. Tu m'avais manqué tu sais. J'étais déçu que tu ne m'aies pas rendu visite à l'hôpital. Dire que je t'avais évité une expulsion trop longue. Vraiment, quelle impolitesse. Tu pourrais au moins me remercier.

- Casse-toi.

- Non, pas avant d'obtenir ce que je désire, à savoir toi.

- Vas te faire foutre.

- Oh mais je ne demande que ça. Tu m'accompagnes ?

Je ne savais pas ce qui me retenait encore de lui balancer un bon coup dans le bas-ventre. Mais je sentais que je ne me retiendrais pas bien longtemps.

- Ben alors, je t'attends, continua Hidan.

Il s'avança tout près de moi, leva son bras et fit glisser son pouce le long des courbes de mon visage et de mes lèvres. Sa langue pourléchant ses lèvres d'avance et ses yeux brillant d'un désir malsain.

Je restai de marbre.

- Quoi ? Tu fais ta prude ? Ta maman t'as dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus ? Tu peux la rassurer tu sais, tu me connais. Ah, mais je suis bête, de toute façon elle n'est plus là pour t'écouter.

Là je ne pus me retenir davantage, je levai mon poing pour le frapper, mais mon mouvement fut intercepté par une main inconnue. Qui avait bien pu oser m'arrêter dans mon élan ?

La surprise me fit tourner la tête et je pus remarquer à mon grand désarroi que nous n'étions plus seuls. Effectivement, les petits chiens avaient retrouvé leur maître et la bande d'Hidan formait un cercle très fermé autour de nous, dont l'un d'eux plus au centre me tenait fermement le bras. Là, j'étais en assez mauvaise posture... Oui, j'ai beau être relativement fort, un type seul contre dix autres n'a pas la moindre chance de s'en sortir indemne, sauf dans les films exagérés d'arts martiaux, faut bien faire rêver quoi. La seule chose que je pouvais faire à cet instant était tout simplement d'encaisser les coups, mais ce n'était pas une option que j'envisageais. Surtout à la vue de leurs mains nonchalamment enfoncées dans leurs poches. En combat à main nue je possédais une infime chance de m'en sortir sans un bleu, mais si des armes blanches rentraient dans la partie, il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur ma défaite. Je ne suis pas Chuck Norris quand même (et oui même au Japon on connait Chuck Norris).

Alors que faire ?

Tout d'abord, garder son calme. Tout le monde sait que quand on perd son sang-froid il n'arrive que des mauvaises choses car nous perdons notre capacité à réfléchir correctement, oui chez certains, à savoir moi, cette capacité existe.  
Je me mis donc à respirer calmement afin de reprendre mon self-control et faire le compte des possibilités qui s'offraient à moi. J'en comptai quatre en tout, pas assez à mon goût.

La première était de tenter un passage en force. Seulement, comme ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que moi, mes chances de m'en sortir sans dégâts étaient de l'ordre du zéro. Donc ma première solution fut supprimée à peine apparue dans mes pensées.

Deuxième solution : parler avec le débile décoloré en rut. Autant se taper la tête contre un mur : ça ne sert à rien et on finit toujours par avoir mal à la tête.

Troisième solution : accepter la volonté d'Hidan… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit là ? Je retire direct, plutôt crever ! Je ne sais même pas comment cette idée a pu me traverser l'esprit. Je pense que j'avais besoin de repos à ce moment-là. Comme si j'allais lui offrir mon cul, la bouche en cœur. Autant se pendre ce serait moins honteux.

Bon dernière solution : m'enfuir. Oui mais comment faire quand une bande d'ahuris empêchait toute tentative de fuite ? Un peu problématique tout de même. Et puis, avouons-le, j'avais ma fierté tout de même et, non, je refusais de la mettre dans ma poche, donc la fuite était inadmissible.

Dans le domaine de l'impossible, un autre échappatoire aurait été de creuser un trou. Plutôt improbable non ? Vous m'imaginez, MOI, à quatre pattes en train de creuser ce stupide trou...sur du goudron.

Je revenais donc au point de départ : que faire **bordel** ?

J'avançai d'un pas, le cercle se refermait un peu plus. Dur de faire quoi que ce soit dans ces conditions. Bon, si je ne pouvais pas avancer autant essayer de reculer. Même effet.

J'étais pas dans la merde...

Hidan commença à s'approcher vers moi, discrètement certes, mais il était de plus en plus près, son sourire d'abruti plaqué sur les lèvres. Celui qui me donnais envie de le frapper, de lui arracher les dents une à une jusqu'à ce que ce sourire disparaisse et d'inciser à l'aide d'une lame –d'une manière particulièrement douloureuse- ses lèvres pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais montrer ce rictus...mais il fallait que je me retienne. C'est pourquoi je me déplaçais lentement vers l'arrière, mes poings serrés malgré moi. Cela amusa fortement ses sous-fifres qui desserrèrent légèrement leur cercle. Je profitai de cet instant pour reculer prestement. Non, je n'avais pas peur, je réfute, juste que je tenais à mon fessier. A ce niveau-là on pouvait dire que j'étais suis "vierge". Vous croyiez quoi ? C'est moi qui prends les mecs et pas l'inverse.

Je reculai encore quand une surface dure arrêta mon mouvement.

Une surface dure ? Mais bien sûr… Que pouvais bien faire une surface dure à cet endroit ? Je tournai la tête pour m'apercevoir que j'été dos contre un mur.

Un mur ?

Alors, moi qui, pour la première fois de ma vie, décidais de prendre l'option "fuite" - à ma plus grande honte, mais entre ma fierté et la protection de mon cul, le choix était vite fait - il fallait qu'un putain de mur m'en empêche ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour avoir si peu de chance ? Une petite voix pernicieuse me souffla à l'oreille que mes petites expériences effectuées sur Kankuro à l'âge de dix ans faisaient sûrement partie des éléments qui me faisaient avoir si peu de veine... je n'avais pourtant pas fait grand-chose de mal, juste testé sa tolérance à la douleur, rien de bien méchant. Alors, pourquoi fallait-il que le sort s'acharne sur moi ?

Collé ainsi contre ce putain de mur, je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose, en plus les autres s'étaient encore rapprochés.

J'étais bien coincé, remarquai-je, quand mon pied buta contre une cagette en bois posée contre le mur.

…

" Un simple objet, aussi con soit-il, peut te servir d'échappatoire dans la vie, mon fils" me revint en tête. Un des "cours" de feu mon père. Ok, mais à quoi pouvait me servir une cagette dans cette situation ? Rapidement mes souvenirs d'enfance me revinrent en tête jusqu'à remonter à celui qu'il me fallait.

Je posai mon pied sur la surface la plus stable de cet objet en bois et exerçai une impulsion en me retournant rapidement. Mes pieds durent par deux fois entrer en contact avec la surface en pierre -auparavant dans mon dos-, afin de me propulser. Une fois en l'air, je me raccrochai au sommet du mur, bandai les muscles de mes bras et poussai sur mes membres dans le but de me retrouver sur le haut du mur avant que les autres n'aient eu le temps de m'attraper les jambes. Je franchis ce même mur ainsi que le jardin qu'il entourait, pour atterrir dans une nouvelle rue. De là, je me dépêchai d'emprunter une voie plus sûre, ainsi qu'une autre, on ne savait jamais. Quand je pus constater qu'ils ne devraient naturellement pas me retrouver, je me remis à marcher tranquillement comme si rien ne s'était passé, presque en sifflotant.

Au bout d'à peine dix minutes, j'entendis des voix et des pas précipités derrière moi. Peu rassuré, je tournai la tête pour m'apercevoir que ces salauds m'avaient retrouvé. Comment avaient-ils fait ? Sur une bonne dizaine de petites ruelles, il avait fallu qu'ils tombent de suite sur la bonne. C'était pas possible ! Bon, toujours était-il que je ne pouvais pas rester bêtement planté là. Une seule chose à faire, que je détestais pourtant : courir.

Je me mis donc à ce mouvement de marche accélérée nommé 'courir', afin d'échapper à mes poursuivants. Au croisement d'une rue, je tournai à gauche instinctivement pour me retrouver face à mes adversaires. Euh, co...comment ? Je tournais la tête pour voir qu'une partie de mes adversaires étaient derrière moi et l'autre partie devant et les côtés étaient constitués de mur. Comment ils avaient fait ce tour de force ? Moi-même je ne pensais pas que j'allais atterrir dans cette ruelle, plutôt sombre d'ailleurs, alors comment avaient-ils fait pour m'y coincer ? Cela ne pouvait qu'être dû au hasard et pourtant la coïncidence était bien trop frappante. Un tour comme ça ne pouvait certainement pas provenir du cerveau d'Hidan ou de ses coéquipiers. Mais à vue d'œil, il n'y avait personne d'autre qui puisse avoir prémédité ça. Je dois avouer que sur ce coup-là, j'étais bluffé, m'enfin je ne le suis plus depuis que j'ai appris les détails de l'affaire.

J'étais pourtant, cette fois-ci, vraiment pris au piège, sans aucune fuite possible. Et ça, Hidan le savait très bien. Il se permit même de rire à gorge déployée, s'auto satisfaisant de son piège.

- C'est bon, mon petit lapin, tu as fini de courir pour rien ? Tu croyais tout de même pas réellement pouvoir m'échapper ? Comme t'es naïf... alors qu'on avait déjà prévu que tu te rendrais exactement à cet endroit. Que c'est mignon tant d'espoir.

À cet instant, je ne relevais même pas le "on" qui aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille, qui était si important pour la suite des événements, tellement j'étais abasourdi par cette confession.

- Hum. Tu dois sûrement te demander comment on a pu te piéger aussi facilement. Sache que, même si tu peux te vanter de ne pas être comme les autres, sous l'effet du stress et de la pression tu réagis comme tout le monde. Tout d'abord, tu tentes de t'enfuir par n'importe quel moyen : les côtés et le sol étant inaccessibles, il ne restait plus que le haut. Il était donc sûr que tu t'échapperais à l'aide de ce mur et de la cagette qui était innocemment posée contre. Oh, mais...comment avons-nous su que tu pourrais avoir assez de force pour exécuter de tels mouvements ? Car effectivement ce n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde de franchir un mur de deux mètres à l'aide d 'une simple cagette. Tout simplement parce que nous savons tout de toi Gaara no Sabbaku, ton père t'a bien formé, on ne peut pas lui reprocher ça, bien d'autres trucs, oui, mais certainement pas ça.

Mon père ? Mais que pouvait-il savoir ? De quoi parlait-il ? Pourquoi j'avais la nette impression qu'il savait des choses dont je n'avais pas conscience ? Il ne m'est même pas venu à l'idée de lui poser ces questions tellement j'étais surpris.

Il profita de mon silence pour poursuivre son récit :

- Ensuite, pour franchir le jardin, il était juste évident que tu évites de perdre du temps et décides donc de passer par le portail. Derrière ce même portail se trouvent trois directions, une menant sur la maison suivante, c'est à dire un cul de sac, celle de gauche; l'autre juste en face du portail mais qui semblait la plus évidente à prendre n'est-ce pas ? C'est pourquoi tu as choisi de prendre la direction de droite, en pensant que si on arrivait à te poursuivre, on penserait que tu étais parti droit devant, dans ta précipitation à t'éloigner de nous. Ensuite, il y a deux bifurcations : à droite, elle est très mal entretenue, avec des clodos, des camés endormis sur le sols et quelques putes, ce qui montre qu'elle est mal famée, tu as donc préféré prendre la ruelle de gauche. Sur ce chemin, tu as croisé plusieurs ruelles mais qui, à vue d'œil, mènent toutes ou sur des culs de sac, ou sur des lieux de mauvaise fréquentation, tu as donc poursuivit ta route, sans tourner. Enfin, tu as vu certains de mes amis à ta poursuite. Pour ta culture : une étude de psychologie a montré que la plupart des personnes soumises à un stress important choisissent la gauche plutôt que la droite lors d'un croisement. Tu n'as pas fait exception, et tu es tombé sur nous qui t'attendions bien sagement. Oh, et dernier détail, il n'y a quasiment personne qui fréquente cet endroit. Ce qui fait que tu auras beau appeler à l'aide, personne ne viendra t'aider.

- Comme si j'allais m'abaisser à ça.

- Ah ah, comme c'est intéressant. Même dans cette situation tu oses encore la ramener. Mais rassures-toi, j'arriverai à te faire implorer ma pitié. Je te mettrai à genou devant moi et tu me suppliera de te faire tout ce que je veux de toi pour que j'arrête ton supplice. Crois-moi.

Ce disant, il colla son corps contre le mien et je pus sentir une bosse au niveau de son entre-jambe. Ne pouvant me retenir plus longtemps, je le frappais avec mon genou dans cette proéminence douteuse.

Ce fut l'élément qui signa mon funeste destin. Encore aujourd'hui, je me dis que si j'avais su garder mon calme, sûrement que mon calvaire n'aurait jamais débuté. Sûrement que je n'aurais jamais eu à faire toutes ses horreurs, surtout sur toi mon tendre amour. Mais comme on dit souvent, " avec des si on referait le monde"...

Le choc fut si important qu'il se plia en deux de douleur. En voyant leur chef ainsi ridiculisé, les autres se précipitèrent sur moi pour me ruer de coups. Je réussis à en virer quelques-uns mais ils étaient bien trop nombreux pour que je puisse résister éternellement. Je recevais des coups à la pelle, dans le visage, dans les côtes, le ventre. Et au final, je me retrouvai enserré par des bras, dans l'incapacité de bouger. Devant moi, Hidan se releva difficilement, et une fois qu'il réussit à se remettre totalement debout, il me balança un direct dans le ventre déjà bien battu. J'encaissai sans broncher, pour ne pas qu'il puisse savourer ma douleur, étouffant le cri au fond de ma gorge qui tentait de s'échapper.

Ce qui le fit redoubler d'ardeur encore et encore. Et moi, durant tout ce temps je subissais patiemment les assauts de ses poings, serrant les dents pour qu'aucun son ne puisse sortir et bandant l'ensemble de mes muscles pour moins sentir la douleur à chaque impact.

À force de me rouer de coups, je sentis que la prise des bras sur mon corps se desserrait. Les chiens d'Hidan devaient sûrement penser que je n'étais plus en état de faire quoi que ce soit. Stupide conclusion. Pour les inciter à me relâcher davantage, je décontractai mes muscles même si cela voulait dire que les coups allaient me faire plus mal. Et je patientais, pendant que ma fureur augmentait d'être ainsi prisonnier. Lorsque la prise fut suffisamment lâche, je donnai de rapides coups d'épaule à mes adversaires pour les forcer à me lâcher complètement. Après quoi, fou de rage, je me précipitai sur cet enfoiré pour lui rendre chacun de ses gestes. Hélas, je ne pus en rendre qu'un quart car déjà ses alliés se précipitaient sur moi.

D'une seule masse, ils se jetèrent sur moi. Des bras, des jambes, des pieds fusaient sur mon corps meurtri. Et moi, incontrôlable, je rendais coup sur coup, le sang de mes ennemis et le mien giclant sur le sol. Je sentais déjà les hématomes se former sur ma poitrine et mon visage. Tout ne devenait à mes yeux qu'enchainement de coups, et prenait la forme d'une cohue invraisemblable. J'en avais même oublié les éléments importants. Qui me revinrent bien vite en mémoire, à savoir qu'ils étaient armés et qu'une plaie grave pouvait vite arriver. Je ne me rappelais de ceci que trop tard.

Dans la mêlée qui se formait entre nous, je remarquai du coin de l'œil qu'un des canidés sortait un canif de sa poche. Je remarquai qu'il visait la jambe afin de limiter mes mouvements mais mon propre corps réagit plus vite et froidement, presque en transe.

J'attrapai les mains qui tenaient le couteau et retournai rapidement l'arme vers son propriétaire sans prendre la peine de regarder où elle allait se figer, froidement, sans qu'aucun sentiment ne me vienne, comme me l'avait appris mon père.

C'est lorsque je sentis un sang chaud couler sur mes mains que je pris conscience de mon geste, épouvanté de cela, je retirai le couteau de la blessure sans oser regarder. Ce n'est qu'après que je pensai qu'il aurait fallut la laisser pour que le malheureux ait une chance de s'en sortir. Mais il était trop tard.

Autour de moi, le silence remplaça la cohue environnante.

Tous me regardaient ébahis.

Moi-même je ne pus m'empêcher d'être abasourdi, mes yeux fixant mes mains souillées, ne sachant que faire.

Puis je redressai la tête, juste pour voir jusqu'où j'avais merdé, juste pour me rassurer, juste pour m'enfoncer, culpabiliser et m'horrifier à la fois. De nos jours, je me dis que si j'avais pu utiliser une arme à feu j'aurais été moins choqué, cela aurait été impersonnel. Mais là, c'était complètement différent. J'avais senti le couteau entrer dans la chair et les organes. J'avais entendu le bruit épouvantable des viscères qui s'ouvraient, se déchiraient. Je voyais la plaie béante qui semblait vouloir m'aspirer, obscène avec ses lèvres rougies. Et je sentais l'odeur ferrique du sang qui s'échappait de ce corps. Un haut le cœur souleva mon estomac, que je réfrénais au fond de ma gorge.

L'homme était plié en deux, pas encore mort, essayant vainement de contenir le sang qui sortait de son abdomen. Cela s'écoulait librement de son ventre pour rejoindre le sol terreux et l'hydrater de ce liquide poisseux. Je suivais des yeux son chemin pour éviter de voir autre chose. Mais les gémissements du souffrant me firent néanmoins lever la tête. Je croisai ses yeux et baissai immédiatement les miens. Je n'étais pas prêt à assumer un tel acte, je n'étais pas prêt à oser le regarder mourir. En sachant que c'était ma faute.

En voyant ceci, Hidan préféra s'éclipser rapidement avec le reste de sa bande, sans même un regard pour le blessé. Lâche ou tout simplement insensible. Et eux le suivirent, toujours aussi obéissants.

Je me retrouvai donc seul comme un con, sans savoir quoi faire. J'étais tellement choqué que je ne pensais pas à appeler du secours. De toute façon, cela aurait été trop tard. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas détacher mes yeux du blessé, sans pour autant le regarder vraiment, j'étais comme paralysé.

Comme dans un flash, le souvenir de ma mère baignée dans son sang me revint en tête, ses yeux grands ouverts quand je l'avais découverte. Je m'effondrai au sol et me pris la tête entre les mains, couvrant ainsi mon visage du liquide poisseux et moite qui ne m'appartenait pas, laissant le blessé à son funeste sort. Des soubresauts parcouraient l'ensemble de mon organisme, et un hurlement menaçait de percer entre mes lèvres. L'horreur, l'épouvante s'étaient emparés de mon corps, l'incitant à ne plus réagir, à se transformer en boule de sombres sentiments.

Un cri étouffé derrière moi, me fit relever la tête.

Se trouvait devant moi un blond aux yeux bleus magnifiques... rivés sur mes mains couvertes de sang. Pour le coup je me suis senti con, mais le seul mot qui me vint à l'esprit pour le décrire fut "un ange". Un ange qui avait vu cet homicide de ses yeux innocents. Un ange qui m'avait vu dans toute mon horreur et devant lequel je ne pouvais cacher mes crimes.

Nous étions le 17 février 2005. Le jour de ma rencontre avec celui que j'aimerais de tout mon être plus tard, celui qui chamboulerait ma vie de manière irréversible.

Celui que je devrais abattre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5 :**

Naruto. Je venais de te rencontrer, sans savoir que tu prendrais une place trop importante dans mon cœur. Je l'avoue, actuellement quand je te vois dans ce sale état, je t'en veux. Je t'en veux de t'être ainsi insinué dans mon cœur, d'accaparer mes pensées pour au final me faire souffrir autant. Si tu n'étais pas entré de force dans ce palais interdit, jamais tu n'aurais été blessé de la sorte. Et puis, jamais je ne serais tombé amoureux de toi.

Naruto. Je t'en veux, mais sache que malgré tout, je t'aime toujours.

Le sang sur mes mains coagulait au fur et à mesure que nous nous regardions dans le blanc des yeux. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'admirer sa beauté. En voyant néanmoins l'effroi dans ses yeux. Face à un visage si pur, j'avais envie de me justifier, de lui dire que ce n'était pas ma faute, que je n'avais jamais voulu une telle chose, que tout s'était passé dans le feu de l'action, que... Mais à quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Il ne m'aurait certainement pas cru. Comment penser que ce n'était pas de ma faute alors que le sang amer imbibait mes mains de sa couleur rubis ?

Le silence qui imprégnait l'air ambiant fut alors brisé par les sirènes d'une voiture de police et d'une ambulance. J'étais foutu, eux non plus ne me croiraient pas, malgré les bleus évidents qui tachetaient mon visage. Surtout quand ils sauraient qui je suis. Après la mort de ma mère, les gens avaient pensé qu'il valait mieux m'écarter d'eux. J'étais le seul témoin du meurtre, j'étais imprégné du sang de ma mère, ils avaient peur de moi. Avoir peur d'un enfant de huit ans, quelle ironie. On m'avait amené voir un psy mais celui-ci n'avait rien appris de moi, je restais hostilement renfermé dans une cage de silence. Ne voulant passer pour un incapable, il décida que je pourrais représenter un danger pour la population plus tard. Cette idée fut renforcée lorsque la société apprit les méfaits de mon père peu de temps après sa mort. C'est pourquoi, depuis, la police gardait un œil sur moi. Même si je leur racontais la vérité, aucun d'entre eux ne me croirait, ils seraient concentrés sur le passé et sur les péchés de mon paternel. Alors à quoi bon ?

Je restais figé sur place, la tête baissée, tentant de faire le vide dans ma tête.

J'attendais que les forces de police arrivent, armes aux poings, pour m'amener dans un lieu qui depuis mon enfance semblait m'être destiné. J'attendais, quand une main me prit le poignet et me força à me relever puis me tira à sa suite. Le blond m'entraîna vers un appartement situé dans une des ruelles adjacentes. Il ouvrit grand la porte, me poussa pour me faire rentrer dans le studio et referma la porte sur nous.

Je le vis ensuite se précipiter à la fenêtre pour suivre les évènements du dehors. J'observai cet étrange personnage. Pourquoi m'avait-il aidé ? Dans quel but ? Qu'attendait-il de moi ? Ne pouvant qu'attendre pour avoir des réponses à ces questions, je décidai de regarder moi aussi ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Mais de loin, sans m'approcher du bel adonis.

Les ambulances étaient arrivées, les urgentistes se dépêchèrent de sortir du véhicule pour rejoindre le blessé. Je les vis se pencher vers lui, lui prendre le pouls puis secouer la tête. Enfin, ils installèrent le jeune homme sur un brancard et relevèrent la couverture chauffante sur sa tête.

Il était bel et bien mort.

Je m'affalai une nouvelle fois au sol, mollement, mes jambes, ces traitresses, refusant de supporter plus longtemps mon poids. Qu'avais-je fait ? Toute mon enfance, mon père m'avait préparé à de tels actes mais jusqu'à présent je n'avais jamais fait l'expérience d'enlever une vie. C'était complètement différent de ce que j'avais imaginé. C'était... choquant. Même pour moi. Me battre, blesser, torturer, tout ça je l'avais déjà fait durant les cours de mon défunt père. Mais arracher à quelqu'un sa vie... Il me faudrait du temps pour m'en remettre, j'avais beau avoir un cœur de glace, je n'étais pas non plus un sociopathe, une chose aussi affreuse ne me laissait pas indifférent. Je m'assis contre le mur et restai prostré, attendant de reprendre un semblant de contenance.

J'en avais carrément oublié la présence du blondinet. C'est seulement quand il me toucha l'épaule que je me rappelai qu'il était là. Je me dégageais brusquement de ce contact. S'il en avait été surpris, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Je relevai mes yeux pour les ancrer dans les siens. Il ne détourna pas la tête, gardant le contact visuel, comme pour me prouver qu'il n'avait pas peur. Au bout d'un laps de temps, il prit la parole :

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te laver les mains et le visage… Plus simple : prend carrément une douche. La police risque de chercher à savoir si des témoins ont vu la scène. Vu que mon studio est juste en face, ils vont sans doute venir ici dans les premiers temps. La salle de bain est au fond, la dernière porte à gauche. Les serviettes sont dans le meuble sous le lavabo. Je t'apporterai des habits propres quand tu auras fini de te doucher… Regardant mon état, et de quoi te soigner aussi.

Sans même me laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, il me poussa vers ladite pièce. Abasourdi, je m'exécutai. Je rentrai dans la petite salle de bain immaculée puis dans la petite cabine de douche. L'endroit était très étroit mais je pus facilement y rentrer. Je laissai l'eau chaude couler sur mon corps, me lavant du sang de l'autre. "L'autre" je ne pouvais même pas dire qui c'était, j'étais incapable de dire son nom. D'une certaine façon, c'était sûrement mieux, si je l'avais connu, juste de nom, cela aurait été plus dur à oublier. Car oui, je n'avais envie que d'une chose : oublier. Pour faire partir mon angoisse je me massai lentement le corps avec le gel douche du blond, insistant particulièrement sur mon visage et mes mains. Je lavai aussi très soigneusement mes cheveux à l'aide d'un de ses shampoings. Je ne voulais avoir cette odeur de sang, ou l'impression qu'il se trouvait encore sur moi.

Je me frottais énergiquement quand j'entendis la sonnette tinter ainsi que quelqu'un hurler "police ! Nous aimerions vous parler" en tambourinant à la porte. J'entendis ensuite la porte s'ouvrir. Une angoisse sourde m'enserra la poitrine. Et si le blond me dénonçait à la police ? Je regardai autour de moi, à part la porte, il n'y avait aucune sortie dans cette pièce. S'il avait voulu me piéger, il avait parfaitement réussi. D'ici je ne pourrais pas m'enfuir. Si ça se trouvait, il ne m'avait amené ici que dans le but d'être sûr que les forces de l'ordre puissent me mettre la main dessus. J'attrapai une serviette et me la nouai vivement autour des hanches pour ensuite me rapprocher de la porte et apprendre quel sort m'attendait. Je collai mon oreille à la surface en bois et pus entendre la conversation qui avait lieu dans la pièce principale.

- Oui, vous désirez ? Demanda la voix assurée du blond.

- Eh bien, nous avons reçu un appel pour nous dire que pas loin de chez vous, précisément dans la rue d'en face, il y a eu un meurtre. Hélas, avant de nous en dire plus, le téléphone a coupé, ne nous donnant que cette unique information. Et effectivement, quand nous sommes arrivés nous avons trouvé le cadavre d'un jeune lycéen de votre âge environ, lui répondit une voix inconnue.

- Un meurtre ? Quelle horreur ! Vous en êtes sûrs ? Questionna-t-il d'un ton haut perché.

- Oui, nous venons d'emmener le corps. C'est celui d'un jeune homme qui a été poignardé dans l'abdomen. L'arme est un canif qui devait certainement appartenir à l'agresseur. Nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'un règlement de compte qui a mal tourné. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes donc hors de danger. Si nous sommes ici, ce n'est pas pour vous faire peur mais pour savoir si, depuis votre fenêtre, vous avez pu voir quelque chose. Attention, face à la justice, cacher des faits est jugé comme complicité pour homicide, volontaire ou involontaire, cela reste à savoir.

- Je vois.

- Alors...avez-vous vu quoique ce soit concernant ce déplorable évènement ?

Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade en entendant cette question. Qu'allait bien pouvoir répondre mon hôte ? Allait-il avouer que le coupable se trouvait actuellement sous sa propre douche dans sa propre maison ? Un silence pesant planait dans l'appartement.

- Eh bien non. Je n'ai malheureusement rien vu. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pouvoir vous venir en aide.

Un soupir de soulagement passa la barrière de mes lèvres.

- Etes-vous sûr ? Vous n'avez vraiment rien vu ?

- Non rien du tout.

-... Bien. Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre dans cette maison ?

- Non. Je vis seul ici.

- Très bien, nous allons donc vous laisser. Si quelque chose vous vient à l'esprit, vous pourrez nous joindre au commissariat. Même pour un détail qui vous paraîtrait stupide, parfois ce sont les détails les plus insignifiants qui permettent à une enquête d'avancer. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. Au revoir monsieur.

- Oui, au revoir, dit poliment le blond en fermant la porte derrière eux.

De la salle de bain, je pris enfin le temps de respirer. Je sursautai néanmoins quand le blond vint frapper à la porte. Reprenant mon calme, je lui ouvris.

- Je vois que tu as fini de te doucher, tiens voilà des habits. Donne-moi les tiens, je vais les laver de suite, c'est le mieux, me dit-il avec un grand sourire. Et puis quand tu auras fini, tu n'auras cas me rejoindre dans le salon. Mais d'abord je vais soigner tes blessures. Attends-moi, je vais chercher la trousse de soin.

Décidément ce blond n'avait de cesse de m'étonner, il m'éloignait de mon lieu de crime et désirait me soigner plutôt que de me dénoncer à la police. Quelle étrange personne. Il revint avec une petite mallette de laquelle il sortit du désinfectant, un gel spécial pour les hématomes, des bandes et des pansements.

- Attention, ça va piquer un peu, me dit-t-il en m'appliquant le désinfectant sur les plaies. Hum, je suis désolé si je te fais mal, mais je n'ai pas trop le choix pour t'appliquer le gel sur les côtes. Je pense d'ailleurs que tu en as quelques-unes de cassées. Tu devrais te rendre dans un hôpital, mais je suppose que tu n'en as pas envie. Si tu veux, je connais une personne non loin de là qui est médecin, ce soir elle ne pourra pas venir car cette vieille femme est au casino et que dans ces moments-là il ne faut SURTOUT pas la déranger, mais je peux la faire venir demain. En attendant, j'ai quelques médicaments pour calmer la douleur si tu as besoin.

Remarquant que je ne parlais pas, il finit par se taire. Je pouvais sentir qu'il avait des mains très douces, comme celles des filles, quand il me touchait pour me bander les blessures ou me poser des pansements. Je profitai de cet instant pour observer le jeune homme. Ses traits fins montraient qu'il n'avait pas encore terminé son adolescente mais il n'en paraissait pas pour autant efféminé. Il devait sûrement avoir mon âge. Des mèches aussi blondes que les rayons du soleil encadraient son visage d'une lumière presque céleste. Je restai longtemps subjugué par la couleur de ses yeux, un mélange d'eau et de ciel les emplissaient. Un détail curieux m'intrigua, ses joues étaient rayées de trois fines cicatrises, je me demandai fugacement ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour avoir de telles marques. Il possédait une bouche faite pour embrasser, charnue et tentante à souhait. Pour moi, il avait tout de l'apparence d'un enfant de Dieu. Un de ces êtres si beaux et purs, qu'on a l'impression que notre seule présence suffit à les souiller. Il était si occupé à panser mes blessures qu'il ne sentait pas mon regard sur lui. Croyant bêtement que je rêvais, qu'il n'existait pas réellement, je tendis le bras pour le toucher du bout des doigts.

Ne s'attendant pas à ça, il sursauta légèrement si bien que je retirai rapidement mon bras. Je levai mes yeux verts d'eau vers lui dans le but de lui poser toutes les questions qui m'assaillaient l'esprit mais seul "pourquoi" parvint à franchir mes lèvres. Le blond ne prit pas la peine de me répondre, se leva et me fit signe de le suivre. Je m'habillai rapidement et rejoignis la pièce centrale, de là je vis le blond installé dans une petite kitchenette modeste reliée au salon. Il m'indiqua de m'asseoir sur le canapé qui trônait dans la pièce et me mit entre les mains un bol de ramens. Il posa d'autres choses à manger sur la table basse située face à moi. Je le regardais les yeux écarquillés, ne sachant que faire.

- Mange ça et va dormir un peu. La chambre, c'est la porte avant la salle de bain, j'ai mis des draps propres, tu pourras dormir tranquillement. On reparlera de tout ça demain. Moi, je dois aller bosser là.

- Maintenant ?

- Oui, c'est un boulot de nuit. Bon on discutera plus tard, sinon je vais être en retard et le patron va pas apprécier du tout.

Et sans m'avoir laissé le temps de répondre, il avait déjà franchi le pas de la porte. Je restais seul dans la pièce, mon bol à la main. Il n'avait vraiment pas peur de laisser ainsi un inconnu seul dans son studio. Il semblait bien naïf.

- Alors, comment s'en est-il sorti mon cher Kabuto ?

- Eh bien il a reçu une aide extérieure. Nous ne pourrons pas le récupérer de suite, malheureusement, chef.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Nous l'aurons bien assez tôt. C'est sa destinée, son père l'a voulu ainsi. Jamais il ne pourra nous échapper. Le sang l'appelle, et c'est tout seul qu'il se présentera à nous.

J'avais bien essayé d'attendre le retour du blond, tranquillement assis sur le lit, devant la télévision, mais la fatigue avait eu raison de moi. Tout la nuit, je n'avais rêvé que de sang. Je revoyais la lame plonger vers le malheureux, je revoyais aussi ma mère étendue au sol, couverte de son propre sang, la couleur vermeil répandue en une mare autour d'elle, ses paroles funestes. Je me réveillais plusieurs fois la nuit, en sueur, pour me rendormir ensuite et replonger dans ce cauchemar. J'avais parfois l'impression de hurler dans mon sommeil, et d'une présence rassurante près de moi, mais je ne pouvais le confirmer.

Le lendemain matin, suite à un énième cauchemar, je m'éveillai brusquement, me relevant dans le lit. La douleur de la soirée me revint aussitôt, et je me pliai en deux pour atténuer les élancements de mon corps. Je soulevai mon tee-shirt pour voir qu'un hématome d'une taille incroyable me tachait les côtes, je devais en avoir de cassées. D'autres bleus, moins importants, me parsemaient le corps. Les évènements de la veille me revinrent aussitôt en tête. Ce n'était donc pas qu'un simple cauchemar. Je regardai autour de moi, ne reconnaissant pas la pièce où j'étais puis je me souvins que je n'étais pas chez moi mais chez ce drôle de blond. J'observai la pièce, elle était plutôt vide mais néanmoins chaleureuse. Le lit, composé d'un simple futon, était installé au centre de la pièce, face à une petite télé qui devait certainement dater, un petit bureau encombré de feuilles était situé à la droite du lit tandis qu'à la gauche se trouvait juste une peluche de taille considérable représentant un renard à neuf queues. Une tapisserie de couleur orange et des posters décoraient les murs de la chambre. Par la porte entrouverte, je sentis une douce odeur de café. Péniblement, je me levai pour rejoindre la source de cette fragrance.

Je tombai sur le blond qui était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner, la télévision du salon, toute aussi modeste que celle de la chambre, allumée sur la chaîne des clips. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il se rendit compte de ma présence, me gratifia d'un "bonjour" chaleureux et me proposa de m'asseoir sur le canapé en attendant qu'il finisse. Je m'exécutai sans rien dire. Ce blond avait beau paraitre gentil, je ne pouvais lui faire confiance aveuglément. Les gens portent tous des masques devant leur visage pour pouvoir montrer aux autres que ce qu'ils veulent. Et puis, contrairement à lui, je ne faisais pas confiance aux inconnus.

- Le petit déjeuner est prêt, m'annonça-t-il d'une voix chantante, m'éloignant de mes pensées. Tu préfères quoi, café ou chocolat ? Brioche au nutella, confiture, céréales ?

- Un café suffira.

- Rien d'autres avec ?

- Non.

- Bon.

Il vira les affaires qui encombraient la table du salon et me servit une tasse de café. Après quoi, il s'assit face à moi et se prépara un petit déjeuner pour le moins copieux. Il comptait vraiment avaler un bol de ramens et deux tartines de nutella, le tout accompagné de lait, dès le matin ? Ça existait un type qui mangeait des ramens à huit heures du matin ? La preuve se trouvait devant mes yeux... quel homme étrange...

- Comment tu t'appelles ? me demanda-t-il, me sortant ainsi de ma stupéfaction.

- Et toi ?

- Je vois, tu ne te présenteras que si je me présente avant c'est ça ? Ok, moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki, à ton tour maintenant.

- Gaara.

- Gaara comment ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Tu pourrais me parler autrement, c'est quand même moi qui t'es sorti d'un mauvais pas hier.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu m'as aidé hier ?

- Parce que... à vrai dire, moi-même je n'ai pas de réponse précise à cette question. J'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai juste estimé qu'il fallait que je t'aide.

- Alors que j'avais du sang plein les mains ? Que je venais de tuer quelqu'un ?

- Oui. Mais j'ai bien vu que tu n'as pas voulu réellement le tuer. Tu as réagi comme si c'était un réflexe, sans avoir le temps de réfléchir. D'un certain côté, c'est assez flippant d'imaginer que tu possèdes de tels réflexes. Mais tu ne faisais que te défendre. J'ai vu toute la scène depuis ma fenêtre. Ceux qui sont le plus coupables, ce sont les amis du mo... du garçon, qui se sont lâchement enfuis.

- Et pourquoi avoir caché ça à la police ? Pourquoi ne pas leur avoir dit la vérité ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai senti qu'ils ne m'auraient pas cru... c'est comme ça.

- Tu es très étrange.

- Ah bon. T'es bien le premier à me dire ça. Et tu as quel âge ? Tu viens de quel lycée ? Ah au fait, Tsunade passera tout à l'heure, tu sais c'est le médecin dont je t'avais parlé hier.

Je ne répondis pas à ces questions, je ne voulais pas qu'il me connaisse plus. Et je ne voulais pas connaitre la seule personne qui pourrait constamment me rappeler ma faute, même sans le vouloir. Je ne pris pas la peine de finir mon café. Je remerciai le blond de son aide. Et je partis, sans plus de préambules. Il était bien gentil de m'avoir aidé mais c'était pas une raison pour qu'on devienne amis. Comme si j'avais que ça à faire.

J'appelai mon frère pour qu'il vienne me chercher, après quelques râles car soit disant ça ne se faisait pas de réveiller les gens un samedi matin à huit heure, il finit par se rendre à l'évidence : il n'avait pas le choix.

Je rentrai enfin chez moi et m'enfermai dans ma chambre pour repenser aux évènements de la veille. J'y restais ainsi pendant plusieurs jours, causant par la même occasion une certaine forme d'inquiétude chez ma sœur. De l'inquiétude ? Pour moi, cela relevait plus de l'hypocrisie. Elle devait plutôt se dire qu'il était de son devoir de comprendre pourquoi son jeune frère n'allait plus en cour. Comment aurait-elle pu s'inquiéter pour moi, alors qu'elle aussi avait cru que j'avais tué notre mère, même si elle n'avait jamais osé me l'avouer ?

Au fil des jours, je forgeais mon cœur pour vivre avec ce meurtre et agir comme si cela était normal. Après tout, mon père m'avait formé pour des choses dans le genre. Je réussis si bien que deux semaines après cet évènement, je pus retourner en cours, et ainsi Temari ne ferait plus chier.

Arrivé devant le portail, je me stoppai net. Pouvais-je vraiment entrer et faire comme si de rien n'était ? Et si je croisais un des types de la bande d'Hidan ? Sa mort avait-elle été annoncée dans l'établissement ? Les élèves savaient-ils que c'était de ma faute ?

Je restai planté devant ce portail durant un long moment, indécis, quand une main se posa sur mon épaule et qu'une voix me dis "ben rentre, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?". Cette voix je la reconnu immédiatement mais je fus néanmoins très surpris quand je me retournai pour voir la personne à qui elle appartenait.


End file.
